A World Apart
by brittnc1713
Summary: A world where each country has their own soul society and soul reapers. Ichigo Kurosaki meets two American Soul Reapers. He starts to feel something for one but something keeps them apart. IchigoXOC. Better summary inside. Click to read, R&R
1. An Introduction

**A/N: Okay, so I am new here. If you don't like my writing then don't read it. I am willing to take suggestions from someone. I just hope you enjoy the first chapter of A world apart.  
><span>Better<span> Summary: Ichigo meets two soul reapers for America. He founds out something interesting and new about the Soul Society. He starts to develop feelings for one of the American soul reapers but something is keeping them apart.**

* * *

><p><span>A World Apart<span>

_Chapter 1_

_A Introduction_

A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a table. She was in a tank top with 'Country Strong' written in big letters with glitter on them. It was orange and had a horse at the hem of the shirt. She had on a pair of normal jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail. In her hands, was a book with _Hunted _on the front of it. She yawned and put the book down. She got up and stretched.

She faintly heard footsteps coming down the hall. She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. The door straight in front of her opened. "CURTIS!" She fell out of the chair but got up and saluted.

She smiled. "Captain Aldean, hello sir!" She said then bowed.

He scoffed. The man has on a yellow cowboy hat with a brown stripe on it. He had a plaid country shirt on, tucked into a pair a plain pale blue jeans. He had on a white long coat behind him with a black 8 on the back of it. He had brown hair with soft brown eyes. He had a beard that connected with his mustache. He looked back at the blonde hair. "Wheres your Zanpakuto, Curtis? We're going to Japan for two months to help out with the hollows. They need our help."

The girl looked confusingly at him. "Why? When does Japan Soul Reapers need help from American Soul Reapers?" She asked him.

The man shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since they got that substitute soul reaper, they think that they are so much better than us!" He yelled with an annoyed voice.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Captain, you should really calm down. You never acted like this when you were the famous Jason Aldean. You die, come to American Soul Society and get cranky. What happened?" The girl put her hands on her hips and thought.

Jason cringed. He glared at the girl. "You need to be careful with what you say, Lieutenant Curtis. I'm your captain and I expect you to follow my orders. Head-Captain Jean wouldn't want to hear about this." He sighed.

The girl laughed. "I really wish I met you in real life so I could have gotten your autograph. I would have wanted you to put: 'To Brittany Curtis, Have a good life. Jason Aldean.'" The girl giggled at the thought.

Jason sighed remembering when he was alive. "Brittany, you really need to stop that. You been dead for a few years, besides that, you are a lieutenant and your supposed to be adopted by the Lily clan. You have everything in the palm of your hand. Don't lose it. You are favorite my lieutenant." He smiled at her.

Brittany gasped then smiled at her captain. "Thank you captain. That is an honor I will not take lightly. Now, let's get going, I'm ready to go to Japan to get this over with." She said then slid her palms across each other

* * *

><p>[In Japan]<p>

Head-Captain Yamamoto was sitting with an expressionless face. He had wrinkles all over his face, while he had with a beard coming down from his chin. His lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, came in and bowed to his captain. "Captain, I have been notified by the head-captain of the American Soul Reapers that Captain Aldean and Lieutenant Curtis of Squad 8 will be coming to help with the hollow situation in Karakura Town. Should will allow them entrance to this Soul Society?" Chōjirō asked.

Yamamoto nodded but stayed silent. Chōjirō nodded and shunpoed off.

* * *

><p>[In America]<p>

Lieutenant Curtis was packing her stuff to go to Japan. She had an outfit for every country that had soul reapers, so her closet was pretty full. She shook her head when she thought about wearing the black kimono that the Japan Soul Reapers wore.

Captain Aldean came in wearing a black kimono and his captain cape but with a Japanese number 8 on it. "Are you ready, Curtis?" He asked in his husky, country-twang voice.

Brittany squeaked and jumped about. "Sorry, captain. I'm almost ready. I just need to get my mortal clothes ready for when we go into our gigais." She pouted but thanks to her captain, she had to go anyway. "Why didn't we send third seat Bailey Bofoey or forth seat Holly Bell. They would have been would have been better than sending a captain and lieutenant to Japan." She sighed as she talked.

Her captain rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, Curtis. Besides, you need….er…. to get out more. You kinda stay cooped up all day. You never get out and you need to." He said to his lieutenant. She stared into space. Jason could feel a vein throbbing. "CURTIS! Get ready! We're leavin' in an hour." He said. He then walked out of the room.

Brittany sighed. She was the only woman lieutenant there was in the American Soul Society. They say her power is to that of a captain but that can't become one until she is trained properly, reaches bankai, and straightens her attitude. Her Zanpakuto is called Bailia Aira. She loved her zanpakuto but she never told anyone.

She sighed and went into her room. She grabbed her orange suitcase and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload the next chapter next weekend. I will take any suggestions to the story or criticism. I want to make it like able to everyone. Thanks for reading and review!**

**Story By: Britt Nicky Curtis: brittnc1620**


	2. Warning

**A/N:**** Here is another chapter. I have several ready to be put out but I put them up one at a time. In this chapter, Ichigo finally comes in and gets a little warning. I don't know if I have very good chapter names but it is still worth it naming them.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

_Warning_

Within hours, Jason Aldean and Brittany Curtis were on a plane and on their way to the Japan Seireitei. When they got there, Brittany looked around at the buildings of Karakura Town. She awed at how big it looked. Brittany was on high alert just in case her captain needed her. She looked up at her captain and he nodded his head. She smiled and put in her earphones of her Apple iPod. She shuffled through the music before she found the perfect song she would play if she were go into a battle. She slipped the device in her arm holder and began walking again.

She felt a blast of spiritual pressure and popped out of her gigai and hurried to the scene with her captain behind her. They found the location from where it came from. Brittany looked at a guy with bright orange hair, soft amber eyes, and a heart shaped face.

The guy wasn't aware he was being watched. He brought out his sword and watched has the hollow came in front of him. It screeched and ran at the guy. He smiled. 'Come on, you stupid hollow.' He thought. He sliced the mask in two with ease and put away his sword as the hollow disappeared. The guy looked behind and saw to people that looked like soul reapers. He saw one was wearing a captain haroi and the other was wearing a lieutenant's badge on her right arm. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?" He yelled to him.

Brittany came down in front of the man. He was several inches taller than her but not as tall as her captain. She examed him. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Curtis of Squad 8 from the American Soul Reapers. Would you mind telling what squad you belong to so me and my captain can get into the Japan Soul Society." She asked him.

The guy gave her a dumbfounded look. He shook his head. "What do you mean by 'American Soul Reapers'?" He asked the girl.

She looked him in the eyes with a annoyed look on her face. "I am an American Soul Reaper. I have a zanpakuto just like you but yours seems to remain in shikai because of your spiritual pressure. Anyway, what squad do you belong to, Japanese Soul Reaper?" She said.

He gave her another dumbfounded look. "How could you not know about me? I'm famous in the Soul Society. I'm substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Haven't you heard of me?" He yelled at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like to talk a lot but apparently this guy loved to talk. "Okay, 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. I'm Brittany Curtis from America. This is my captain, Jason Aldean. We have come here from America to help you gu-"

"BRITTANY! DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR MISSION!"

She winced. "Sorry, captain. I didn't mean to."

"Turn off your iPod, too. You don't need it."

"But you _know _I can't fight without it, captain!"

Her captain shrugged. "Use it when you need it, darlin'." He captain dipped his hat. She glared at him more.

Ichigo was taking in the relationship of the two soul reapers. He noticed that the captain was someone he would take as 'country' and so was the girl. He sighed while the two fought. "Hey, you two, I know a guy that can get you to the Soul Society." He then jumped up has they followed him. He didn't expect them to follow him. He popped back into his body. "Why did you follow me? Go get your gigais back." He said while they gasped and took off.

Ichigo noticed that the girl had high spiritual pressure. He thought that maybe she could be a captain if she tried. He wondered what her zanpakuto could do. He had a feeling he would soon find out.

Jason and Brittany found their bodies and ran back to Ichigo's house. Ichigo waved to them and jumped out his window. They followed him.

Brittany ran in front of them a few times and awed at the buildings again. Ichigo saw the wind circle around her several times. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing. A orange shirt with a tiger on it, her pants were ripped on her knees and thighs, and she had on a pair of flip-flops that had a symbol with a N across a C that was sky blue and rhinestones on the flip-flip's holder. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Her skin looked white but tanned at the same time. She had a circle shaped head but it fit her. He thought she looked pretty but when she looked back to him the wind was blowing her hair to the side, she just looked plain beautiful. And her smile enhanced her beauty even more.

The captain nudged him. "Son, where is this place?" Jason asked

Ichigo was snapped back into the real world. "Oh, sorry what was that?"

Jason laughed. He looked at his lieutenant who was dancing to a song that he hoped was one of his. "I see that your looking at my lieutenant. What? Do you think that my subordinate is cute?" Jason asked him.

"What! I barely know her. Why would I like her, plus you are from America. Why would I want to get caught up with you!" Ichigo snapped at the man

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout my lieutenant. She has something about her that is hard to dislike. She's bright, young, cute, pretty, and pure. Every guy in my squad wants to go out with her. She captured their attention and some had the courage to ask her out but she turned them down. Worries more about getting work down and getting all the music she can get. She had this ability of where music can control how she fights.'' Jason said

"And why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked.

Jason shrugged. "Warning you. Don't get caught up with my lieutenant. Once you get to know her, you start to want more, than you won't be able to get enough. And if you fight her while she has her music, you will never win." Jason warned.

Ichigo tilted his head, confused. "And how to you know this?"

"'Cause, son. I want to keep my lieutenant. She is like my daughter. I need to know my daughter. And I don't want some boy waltzing in and taking her. Got that, son?" He said to Ichigo in a harsh voice.

Ichigo put up his hands. "Y-yes, s-sir." He said quickly.

"You better."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one is "The Arrival." I let you pick at that and see if you know what it means. See you later!**

**Story By: Britt Nicky Curtis: brittcn1620**


	3. The Arrival

**A/N:**** Okay, here with another chapter of A world apart. This chapter is called The Arrival. I think that there will be some OOC in this story, just to warn you. I want to also explain why I chose Jason Aldean to be the captain of Brittany. I was just thinking one day while I was on the bus, listening to a song and this story popped into my head. The main character is based off me, the author. Anyway, Jason Aldean was just there in the idea when I was imgaining it. Okay... I'm talking to much but I do want to answer something for two people.**

**Hyde Goddess: **If you are asking if a that chapter is based on a song then no. The chapter was written out of me listening to a song and typing what the song was telling me. I use music to help me write my stories.

**The Alchemy Goddess: **You will find out more about the musical ability in chapter five. PM me if you want to know more about.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

_The Arrival _

They continued walking until they came to a alleyway. Ichigo turned into the alley and Jason and Brittany followed behind him. They came to a two-story shop that had 'Urahara Shop' on a sign. Brittany thought she remember that name somewhere but let it slide. Outside of the shop were to kids, one with red hair and another with black hair. Brittany smiled at them but they didn't see her.

Ichigo walked into the shop with the two Americans behind him. A white blonder haired guy was sitting on a platform in front of the door. He had a green and black hat on and was where a green long coat and black clothes one with a pair of clogs on his feet.

Ichigo walked a few feet into the shop. "Okay guys. This is-"

"Kisuke Urahara, the one used to be captain of squad 12 of the Japan Soul Society but because he created the Hogyoku, he was framed by Sosuke Aizen for something her didn't do." Brittany said while leaning against the frame of the door. Jason was behind her, watching Urahara with a very careful eye.

Urahara smiled behind his white fan. "Ah, two American Soul Reapers. I believe that," He pointed to Brittany, "your Brittany Curtis, lieutenant of squad 8 and you," He pointed to Jason, "that you are the captain of squad 8." He said then laughed. "Welcome to my shop! Is there anything I can get you?" He said while smiling.

Brittany glared at him while her captain gaped at him. She shook her hand. "I see you know who me and my captain are. We need a way into the Japan Soul Society. Can you get us though the Dongai?" She asked him.

Ichigo looked at them. "Wait! How do you know about him but not know about me?" He yelled at Brittany.

She scoffed at him and turned her attention back to Urahara. "Can you, sir?"

Urahara thought. "What would I get out of it?" He asked.

Brittany lifted up a 100 dollar American bill. "This bill would get you over 8,000 yen. If you can open a Senkaimon, then you get another 8,000 yen in your account. Can you do that?" She asked.

Urahara eyes let up and stared at the bill. "Are you sure that not too much?" He said while smirking at himself, thinking he could try and trick her into giving him $500.

Brittany shook her head. "If you think it's too much then about I give…." She thought while Urahara leaned forward hoping to hear $200. "50 instead." She smirked at him

Urahara was taken back. "No, no, 100 is fine. Please come with me." He ordered as he got up.

Brittany smirked. "But we need a place where we can store our gigais. Is it okay if we pay you another 50?" She said as she pulled out a 50 dollar bill. Urahara was drooling at the money and nodded his head. "Good. Will you find a place to put them?" Again Urahara nodded his head. Brittany busted out laughing at him.

Ichigo watched her. Her laugh was like bells in his ears. He head her snot like a pig and she covered her mouth has her face turned red. Ichigo chuckled. He couldn't help but feel connected to the girl. Almost as if the met before. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling. He couldn't feel anything for someone who was a smart-mouth, hardheaded, and just rude to him. He sighed.

Brittany smiled at her captain. She looked back at Ichigo who looked like he was fighting a battle in his mind. "Kurosaki, are you okay?" She asked him as she walked up to him.

Ichigo looked down at her and saw the same sparkle in her eyes. He swept his hand though his hair and sighed. "Yea, I'm fine. I decided that I'm coming with you." Brittany turned back around and went to her captain. Her captain glared at Ichigo. The glare sent shivers down Ichigo's back.

They followed Urahara to a basement level training ground. Brittany looked in awe again. The place looked impossible to fit under the shop but with Kisuke Urahara, anything is possible.

Urahara opened up a Senkaimon. Brittany handed him the 150 dollars and popped out of her gigai. Her captain popped out of his and put them in front of Urahara. Ichigo grabbed his badge and popped out of his body. Urahara pulled Ichigo to the side. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" He whispered.

Ichigo shrugged. "I actually don't know myself but I have a feeling just to follow-"

"The girl?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo had another dumbfounded look on his face. "What!" He yelled making Brittany and Jason look at him. Ichigo waved to them as Jason turned back around but Brittany lingered for a minute then turned back to her captain. Ichigo sighed but smiled at her. Urahara smiled at Ichigo, knowing that Ichigo was developing a crush even though he barely knew the girl but then he frowned, thinking of something.

Jason, Brittany, and Ichigo walked into the Senkaimon. Brittany bowed and thanked Urahara for helping them. They walked quietly through the Dongai. Brittany had her hand on her zanpakuto if anything were to happen.

Ichigo was carefully watching Brittany but whenever she would look his way, he would turn and pretend he was looking at something else.

They soon came out. Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon and fell to the ground below. Brittany looked down at him as she was still in the air. Ichigo looked up at her and Jason as they stood in the air and the Senkaimon closed. He scowled at them but they couldn't see.

Brittany landed down beside Ichigo and helped pull him up. "Kurosaki, are you sure your okay?" She asked him.

"YES! That always happens to me when I come to the Soul Society." He put his arms across his chest.

Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13 came up to them. "Ichigo!" She yelled.

Brittany looked at the violet eyed and black hair girl. She was about an inch shorter than Brittany. Brittany lifted Ichigo off the ground and went over to the girl. Brittany bowed to her. "Hello. I'm Brittany Curtis. Can you please lead us the head-captain?" Brittany asked Rukia.

Rukia examed the girl. "Hi, you must be the American Soul Reapers. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Squad 13. And yes, I can lead you to the head-captain." Rukia smiled at her.

Brittany returned her smile. "Thanks."

All four of them made their way to the Squad 1 barracks. Brittany was looking around at the buildings of the Japan Soul Society. She loved the way the flowers smelt. Sakura flowers, it signals that it is about to be spring. Brittany took in a deep breath and she let it out.

They soon were in front of the Squad 1 barracks. Brittany knocked on the door. It opened and everyone except Rukia went in. She waved by to Ichigo and bowed to Brittany and Jason. Brittany felt as if she had been in this place before but didn't know. She ran ahead to try and find where the head-captain was before her captain and Ichigo.

Jason sighed and shook her head. "Her competitive side really gets in the way sometimes." He said.

Ichigo gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jason stopped the boy and leaned against the wall. "Son, Brittany has been a really competitive person for as long as I have known her. She tries to bet everyone at the simplest of things. Plus, she's way too hyper right now. I knew I shouldn't have gotten her that monster before we left the US." He told Ichigo.

"Whats a 'Monster'?"Ichigo asked.

Jason sighed. "That's right, you don't have them here but anyway, a monster is a energy drink." He looked up at Ichigo but he wasn't listening but instead looking the direction Brittany was headed. Jason could feel a vein throb. He grabbed Ichigo but the collar of his uniform. "Are you planning on taking away my lieutenant?" He could feel the anger swell up inside him. Just imagining Brittany being taken away from him made him angry.

Ichigo for the first time was shaking with fear in a long time. "No, s-sir. I was just looking at her. Yes, I think that she is cute but I would never go for a American soul reaper and I barely know her." Ichigo said while he smiled trying to convince the man that he didn't feel anything for the soul reaper from America.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN? CAPTAIN!" They heard from a distance. Jason let Ichigo go and leaned back on the wall. Brittany came running. She stopped and panted. "Ca-ca-ptain, I f-f-found the head-captain. He is requesting us." She said while looking at between the guys.

Ichigo smiled. "Yea, okay. Let's go meet the head-captain."

Brittany gave him a questioning look. She stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Kurosaki, you are not permitted to enter while we are talking to the head captain." She said to him. She turned back to her captain. "Captain, shall we go?"

Jason nodded to her. "Yea, go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." He smiled at her. She bowed and walked away. Jason looked back at Ichigo and glared at him. He followed behind Brittany and soon met her. The door was opened and they walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** YEA! THEY ARE FINALLY IN THE SOUL SOCIETY! Next Chapter is called 'The Real Reason'... I couldn't leave a cliffhanger cause I kinda like to complete my chapters a little. I will do it on occations. Anyway... Review and hope you enjoyed it. And just a warning. The rating may change 'cause I like to do sitiutation stuff with my stories.. okay TMI on my part. BYE!**


	4. Real Reason

**A/N:** **This chapter is short but explains a lot. Trust me. You are in for a surprise for this chapter but then again... maybe not. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

_Real Reason_

Brittany started to shake. She could feel that this head-captain had more spiritual pressure that her head-captain. It was smothering her that she could almost drop. She pulled some of her spiritual pressure to her and she stopped shaking.

Head-Captain Yamamoto sat calmly as the Americans walked in. 'That lieutenant looks to be very powerful but she only as a shikai. Maybe I could convince her head-captain to let us keep her.' He then watched as she came up and bowed to him. 'This spiritual pressure seems familiar.' He thought to himself.

Brittany lifted her head to the old man. "Head-captain Yamamoto, I'm Brittany Curtis of Squad 8 from the American Soul Society. My captain and I have been sent her to help you with hollows." She said loudly.

Her captain walked up behind her. "Head-captain Yamamoto, may I tell her why we are here." Jason asked the old man.

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Yes, Captain Aldean. You may tell Lieutenant Curtis why she is here."

Brittany stood up quickly. "Wait, what! I thought we were here to help with the hollows."

Jason chuckled. He went over to her and hugged her. "Brittany, we are here to help you train for your bankai."

Brittany's face let up life a Christmas tree. "You mean…I'm going to be training for my bankai so I can become a captain?" She asked them in a high voice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said while hugging her captain.

Her captain smiled at Yamamoto and mouthed thank you to him. Yamamoto smiled underneath his beard and nodded. "Lieutenant Curtis, you are to train with Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10. He is the best person that would be able to train you better that anyone else." He said as the captain of squad 10 walked in.

Brittany looked at him. He had white hair and turquoise eyes. He was short but was as tall as Brittany. He had pale skin and had his zanpakuto on his back. He looked at her and bowed to her. She bowed back at him. She smiled back at her captain and he dipped his hat again.

Jason led her over to Toshiro. "Go ahead. Your training starts today."

She smiled at him and went with the short, white-haired captain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Thank you for reading this chapter. Yes! Britt gets her bankai or maybe. Maybe she will become a captain cause she has the power too. Well, review please!**

**Story By: Britt Nicky Curtis: brittnc1620**


	5. Training Begins

__**A/N: Back with another chapter. I have a question to ask you too. For people who are reading this and have an account, please PM with some of your fave music. I need to ideas of songs for some chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Training Begins_

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Brittany Curtis walked to the training grounds of squad 10. They entered the barracks and went straight to the training grounds. No one stopped them or looked at them.

When they got to the ground, Toshiro turned to Brittany. "Okay, let's start with using shikai to begin." Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto. "Reign over the Frosted Heaven, Hyōrinmaru." As he said that, a ice dragon of sky blue with red eyes came out. Brittany noticed that his sword stayed the same expect for a long chain with crescent at the end of it was on the sword hilt. "Okay, you do the same."

Brittany pulled out her zanpakuto. She put it in front of her and pointed down to her left at a diagonal. "Come, Bailia Aira." Her sword separated in two, becoming a sword of air and fire, a silver chain connected them.

Hitsugaya looked at the zanpakuto, never knowing that a zanpakuto could control two elements. He kept on a straight face. "Okay, use your first ability." He told her.

Brittany nodded. "Bailia, Sona de Laria." As she said it, her fire sword blazed and become part of her left arm. She smiled has she felt the heat radiating from it.

Hitsugaya took his zanpakuto and ran first. Brittany threw balls of fire at him. He dodged them easily. He hit her arm. Brittany took her air sword and attacked him. She continued to the best of her ability without her music but she couldn't fight well without it. "WAIT! Hold on, I need to get something!" She said as ran over to her back and pulled out her iPod. She plugged in her earphones and turned the music on. "Okay, ready." She pulled out her zanpakuto again.

Brittany, you are fighting someone much stronger than you. You may be able to win now with your music. She heard the same voice she always head before every fight.

'Thank you, Bailia Aira. You are always too kind to me.' She thought to the zanpakuto spirit. Brittany called her zanpakuto out again and called her first ability. She played her music low enough to where she could listen to Captain Hitsugaya. "Okay, Captain Hitsugaya. I'm ready."

Hitsugaya looked at the girl. He thought it was strange that she was able to listen to music even when fighting. He noticed that her expression was hard and cold. He shook his head. "Do you need to listen to that stuff while you're fighting?" He asked Brittany.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yes, sir. It helps me fight." Then she smiled at him.

"Whatever. Get your zanpakuto ready." He said

Brittany turned her music up to where she couldn't hear anyone. She brought up her air sword in front of her and her fiery arm next to her. She was listening to Ke$ha Take It Off. She smiled as it replayed. "Go ahead and attack. I'm ready." She said with a hunger for blood in her voice.

Hitsugaya heard this and smirked. She was powerful but he was about to see how powerful she was. "Hyōrinmaru!" He said and the ice dragon came out. He shot it towards Brittany.

Brittany closed her eyes, sensing the dragon coming near. The music blared in her eyes, controlling every movement. She smirked again and threw fire at the dragon making it melt. She jumped up, dodging one coming from behind her. She took her air sword and came down on the dragon, splitting it in two. Several were coming around her. "Aira Se Donia." She yelled making her air sword turn into swirling cyclone around her hand. She threw her and it towards the dragons and all of the shredded from the air around them. Hitsugaya came up behind her. He had his sword above his head. He took a swing at her. Brittany grabbed the tip of his sword and swung him to the other side of her, making him slam into a tree.

Brittany, you are doing very good. Keep it up, sweetie. Brittany heard Bailia Aira say. Brittany smiled. She turned back to Hitsugaya, who was trying his best to get up. Brittany threw her arms out to the side. "Bason Airada, Sede." The two elements combined into a whip. Brittany whipped Hitsugaya, who dodged it.

Hitsugaya so how powerful she was now. She was definitely at captain level.

Brittany watched him. He circled her with an expressionless face. He didn't show any signs that he was going to attack at the moment. Brittany stood there, "I have two more techniques to Bailia Aira. Bona, Se Now." The whip separated, only becoming air now. The fire side exploded around Brittany. It melded with her body. Half of her body was covered with fire. Hitsugaya sent another dragon at her. Brittany looked at the dragon straight in its red eyes. The dragon turned to fire and went after Hitsugaya. Brittany smiled.

Hitsugaya stared at the fiery Hyōrinmaru was sent at him. He sent another ice dragon at him. When the dragons hit, they exploded and stream came up. Hitsugaya looked around for Brittany.

Brittany watched from behind a tree as Hitsugaya searched for her. She waited for the right moment as took her air whip and circle Hitsugaya. She had him. "I think it time to show you my last technique. Aira, Se Bo Gea." The whip exploded, air swirled around Hitsugaya, the air scratched his face. He yelped in pain as the air went inside, filling the wounds. Brittany watched as some of the blood was taken out. She shook her head. "This is Bailia Aira's last technique. The blood that is filled with oxygen is taken out slowly so my opponent fells pain, wishing they could die. I never tried it until now." She laughed and stopped the music of her iPod. "Se done." The blood taken from Hitsugaya was put back in. The air whipped around him, healing his wounds.

Hitsugaya looked at Brittany who still had one side of her on fire. He smiled at her. "Looks like you are more than just a captain level. You could be able to go to the royal forces if you tried." He wiped off dirt on his haori. He grabbed his zanpakuto that had switched back to its sealed form.

Brittany called off her zanpakuto. "I guess so, but I like staying with the normal soul reapers. I like fights."

"Well, I think it may be easy training you, Curtis. Now if you will excuse me." He bowed and shunpoed off.

Brittany sat down on a tree root. 'Bailia Aira, how did I do?' She asked her zanpakuto.

She could feel the spirit smile from the inside. You did wonderful, child. Will you come to your inner world so we can talk some? The zanpakuto asked her.

Brittany at her and closed her eyes. She could feel herself being pulled to the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and saw and meadow with flowers of every color everywhere. Trees covered the outside of the meadow. Brittany looked around for Bailia Aira.

Brittany caught something orange out of the corner of her eye. A tiger with black stripes was lounging on a tree branch. It had one eye that was light blue and another that was red. Two stripes on the back of her neck that were blue and red and her tail consisted of swirls of the blue and red. Brittany bowed to her zanpakuto. The tiger jumped down from and walked over to Brittany. "Child, why do you bow to me any time you see me?"

Brittany got up and sat down next to the tiger. The tiger laid down in the grass next to her wielder. Brittany started petting the tiger. "I'm sorry, Bailia Aira. I just want to respect you because you give me your power to use. Sometimes, I feel unworthy of even using your power." Brittany confessed to her zanpakuto.

The tiger chuckled. "Child, you have no need to worry about that. I am your zanpakuto. You don't have to worry about that."

Brittany looked the tiger in the eyes. "Bailia Aira, would you give me your bankai if I tried hard enough?" She asked.

The tiger laid her head down on her paws. "Brittany, you will get bankai if you try hard enough. I believe that you have the strength for it. You control one of the most powerful zanpakutos in history. Just believe in yourself, child and you will get what you want the most." The tiger told her.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Bailia Aira. You will always be the strongest zanpakuto to me."

"Thank you, child. Now leave, I'm afraid someone is coming." The tiger stood up and ran into the forest. Brittany closed her eyes and was back in the Japan Soul Society. She could feel spiritual pressure coming up behind her. She turned around and saw bright orange hair in few. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo came up behind her. "Uh, hi. I was just wondering if you would like to talk for a little while." He asked her.

Brittany nodded her head. "I guess. Come on and sit." She patted the spot next to her. Ichigo came over and sat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Wow! Britt fights! This may not seem like a normal zanpakuto but I don't follow the rules. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and so I got to know Brittany a little bit more and you got to see Bailia Aira. And Bailia Aira is a tiger because tigers are my fave animals and orange is my fave color. I may upload a chapter on 3/23/12 but maybe a can't. I'm busy. Well see yea. Please Review!**

**Story By: Britt Nicky Curtis: brittnc1620**


	6. Beginning of a Friendship

**A/N:**** Back with another chapter of 'A World Apart.' I'm really excited with how the story is turning out. If you can, send me ideas of music. I need it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6<span>_

_Beginning of a Friendship_

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Okay, about we just get to know each other." Brittany suggested.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, you got first." He said while hiding the eagerest within himself.

Brittany giggled. "Okay, I died about a year back. I was walking around my home in North Carolina. A guy came up and just started shooting around at random houses. A bullet hit me in the heart and I started bleeding really bad. I died a few hours after and no one found me until the next day. I stayed around my home for a couple days but then my captain came for me. I was taken to my head-captain and it was decided that I would become a soul reaper. I trained for a while then I was able to get my zanpakuto soon. I go to my inner world a lot to talk with my zanpakuto. Anyway, I become the first American soul reaper to have gained shikai with a few weeks. I become lieutenant of my squad and it was determined that if I gained my bankai, I would be able to become a captain. Your turn." She nudged him.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, well, um…the girl you saw earlier is one of my best friends. She appeared one day at my home. My family was attacked by a hollow and she tried to protect me. She gave me some of her powers and she got in trouble for it. When she was about to be executed, I saved her with the help of my friends. From then on, things have gotten crazy. We had a fight wit-"

"Sosuke Aizen. I know about that. You helped save Karakura town. You ended up losing your powers but got them back seventeen months later." She said and smirked.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know all that?" He asked her.

She giggled a little. "I do my research. Anyway continue."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay. I guess this is where it ends. Several months later, after everything has settle down, a blonde haired lieutenant comes with her captain." He said.

Brittany laughed. "Yea, I guess so." She said shyly.

Ichigo smiled at her. "How does your zanpakuto work?"

Brittany gaped at him. "Why would you want to know that?" She put her arms across your chest.

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Deal?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Fine. My zanpakuto is called Bailia Aira. It is a orange tiger because my favorite animal is a tiger. My zanpakuto can control fire and air, making it one of the strongest zanpakutos in the world. She has five techniques in shikai, two are fire, two are air, and one is where they are combined. There, you happy?" She said while sighing.

Ichigo smirked. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Brittany closed her eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?" She asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope."

Brittany gaped at him. "What! You said that if I tell you mine that you would tell me yours. Oh, I could I fall for that!" She said and bonked herself on the head. "You are very sly, Kurosaki."

He looked at her. "Could you call me Ichigo? I hate it when people call me by my last name." He said to Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "I guess. And maybe now we can be friends."She said to him.

He smiled at her. "I would love that."

Brittany was about to say something when she felt spiritual pressure behind them. A man with black, spiky with bells on the end of them came out of the shadows. He had on a captain's haori. Brittany's eyes got wide. "Kenpachi Zaraki!" She said.

Ichigo turned around. "Kenpachi, what are you doing?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Kenpachi laughed. "I want a fight. It is either you or the girl. I think I need a new opponent. So what do you say sweetheart," Kenpachi pointed his sword at Brittany. "want to fight?" He asked with a smile on his face.

A little girl with pink hair popped on his shoulder. "Yea, Kenny has a new opponent!" She yelled and put her fist in the air.

Brittany shook her head. "I do believe you wouldn't want to do that, Zaraki." She told him.

He laughed. "Why not! I heard your pretty powerful and I need an opponent."

Brittany smiled and grabbed Ichigo. "Sorry but I'm off." She shunpoed off.

Kenpachi looked around for a minute. "Damn, she got away." He swore.

The little girl on his shoulder laughed. "It's okay, Kenny. We'll find her."

Brittany was running while Ichigo was running behind her. She stopped on a street somewhere and started laughed. "Okay, that freaked me out a little."

Ichigo laughed with her. "Better you than me." He said.

Brittany flicked fire at him and his hair caught on fire. He spent several minutes trying to put it out. "What was that for?" He shouted.

Brittany giggled. "You opened your big mouth, Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo glared at her then smiled. "This is the beginning a friendship for sure." He said and Brittany nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Ichigo is finally reaching out to Brittany. I had to include the Kenpachi part :) hehe. Be ready to have another chapter Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. Monday more than likely cause I have a busy weekend ahead of me. Well, Happy Friday, y'all. Please Review because reviews equals more chapters! BYE!**

**Story By: Brittany Nicky Curtis: brittnc1620**


	7. Too Protective

__**A/N:**** Sorry I didn't upload this weekend. I was busy with some stuff. This Chapter is called 'Too Protective.' Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_

_Too Protective_

Jason Aldean spent several hours trying to find his lieutenant. He was worried sick. He tried find her spiritual pressure but couldn't. Always, then again, he wasn't the best at sensing spiritual pressure from more than a half a mile away. He calmed down and started walking back towards the squad 1 barracks when he heard a voice. "No really, it was funny." He then heard sparks flying. "Okay, maybe I was wrong." He followed the voice and saw his lieutenant and Ichigo Kurosaki playing around.

Jason's temper flared. He watched as her saw Brittany sending fire at the orange haired soul reaper. "You should learn better than to insult me, Ichigo." Jason heard her say playfully towards Ichigo. He couldn't see his lieutenant being friendly towards a guy like Ichigo.

He stepped into the circle where Brittany and Ichigo were messing around. "CURTIS! What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

Brittany jumped and fell on her but. "Captain! What are you doing here?" She could fell her captain's spiritual pressure raise.

Jason stomped over to here. "Come on, Curtis. We are going back to Squad 1 barracks." He turned and stomped off.

Brittany sighed. She turned to Ichigo and smiled lightly. "I guess I'll see you another time, Ichigo." She waved at him and ran towards her captain.

Ichigo waved back at her. He sat down on a tree root and thought for a minute. 'What is happening to me? I can't feel anything for that girl. Yes, she's pretty but she is a American. I'm just going to stick with a friendship.' He thought.

Brittany ran towards. "Captain! Captain Aldean! Wait! Why are you so mad? I was just playing around." She shouted after her captain.

Jason turned around. "Why do you think I'm angry? Your flirting with a Japanese Soul Reaper. You are my lieutenant. I need to protect you from creeps like that. Understood, Curtis?" He said harshly.

Brittany stopped in her tracks. Her captain never treated her like this before. He was acting like a overprotective father. "Captain, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't understand why you're acting like this. You're a overprotective father. You have never acted like this until now." Brittany shook her head. "Why?" She asked.

Jason stopped. He turned to his lieutenant. He sighed knowing her could never be mad at her. "Brittany, I just don't want some guy coming and taking you away. You are like my daughter. I care too much for you to get hurt because of a stupid decision you made." He noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

Brittany wiped her eyes. "I don't need protection from mistakes I make, captain. If you can't see that, then you don't understand me." She turned and ran crying away.

Jason sighed and walked back to the Squad 1 barracks

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I'm trying to keep your interested in this story. I just had to have a fight happen between them. Sorry if you don't like it. I'm on chapter 11 and working on that one. I'll have one ready to upload tomorrow. REVIEW! **


	8. Happy Times For Everyone

**A/N:**** Sorry for not uploading a chapter sooner. I have been busy with somethings, as in school and family. BTW, this chapter starts two weeks later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8<span>_

_Happy Times for Everyone_

Over two weeks, Brittany tried to avoid her captain to the best of her ability. She continued to train with Captain Hitsugaya and talked to Ichigo whenever she could. She ran into Captain Zaraki a few times and had a hard time escaping. She would laugh at him go do whatever she could. She met all the captains of the Japanese Seireitei. She really liked the Captain of Squad 4 because she seemed like that motherly figure Brittany never had in her life.

"Really, you actually fought Kenpachi Zaraki and won?" Brittany asked Ichigo.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yea, that was back when Rukia was going to be executed. At the time, I hadn't really learned anything from Zangetsu." He smiled at her.

Brittany smiled back at him. "I'm really glad that I have gotten to know you these past few weeks. I really haven't worried about my captain looking for me. It's relaxing somehow." She giggled.

Ichigo looked at her. He smiled. Her hair was in a French braid ending at just below her shoulders. Her black kimono was wrinkled a little but not much. Her eyes shined every time Ichigo looked into them. She was always smiles and happiness. He felt no pain when he was around Brittany. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had a crush on her. He wanted so much just to kiss but he liked the friendship.

Brittany yawned then stretched her arms in the air. She smiled at Ichigo who was staring at her like an idiot. She giggled. "Ichigo, I better go." She said.

"What? Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" He asked.

Brittany giggled again. "I need to go. I'll see you later." She waved to him and ran off.

Brittany was running towards the Squad 4 barracks so she could help Captain Unohana with stuff. She was looking to the side and ran into someone. "Oh, sorry. I di-" In front of her was her captain.

Captain Aldean grimaced when he saw Brittany. They hadn't talked in two weeks. He was saddened by this. "Uh... hi, Curtis. How are you?" He asked Brittany.

Brittany stiffed and put on an expressionless face from practice of when she was still. "Fine." She said in a solid voice that had a hint of coldness in it.

Captain Aldean shivered. "Brittany, listen, I'm really sorry for being protective. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. You are like my daughter, Brittany. Please, forgive me." He tried to pull her into a hug but she backed away. "Brittany, what can't you forgive me? I apologized for it." He could feel his temper rising.

Brittany sighed but has her mask on. "Captain, what you were doing was more. You would have to show me that you can be forgiven. I went through years of my mother always abusing me mentally but I will not deal with that. My memories are fading from my old life. Some things will stay with me but other won't. Anyway, I won't deal with your attitude towards boys I may or may not like. Let me make my own mistakes." She explained to him.

Jason nodded his head. "Okay, will you forgive if I promise to give you more space and not get made about guys coming into your life?" He asked her.

Brittany smiled. "Yes, captain. That will do very much. I was just going to help Captain Unohana with some stuff. I'll see you later." She hugged her captain.

Jason put his arms around his lieutenant. "Thanks, darlin'" He said making Brittany laughed. She jogged off and waved to him. Jason could feel his happiness return. He walked around the Japanese Seireitei, not knowing what.

Brittany was happy that she had her captain back. She stopped. She sensed something was somewhere in the Seireitei. She shunpoed to wherever it was. She came to a spot in the woods around the Seireitei. She looked around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Someone came up behind her and tired to stab but Brittany was too quick for them. "Show yourself." She yelled.

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped out of the shadows. "I wanted a fight and I intend to get. No choose now, Curtis." He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I guess you can tell what the next chapter is. "Fight: Curtis vs. Zaraki" This chapter is a little short but the chapter after it is long. The fight will more than likely be uploaded Saturday because I will be going somewhere Friday that I don't have internet at. But then again, I never know. Anyway, please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. A Fight: Curtis vs Zaraki

__ **A/N: Back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. This chapter is short but I didn't feel like doing a long fight. I been busy lately with stuff. I'm working on some things. And also, all of the events that happened in Britt's life are fictional and so are her family,**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9<span>_

_A Fight: Curtis vs. Zaraki_

Brittany shook. "Why are you doing this Captain Zaraki? Why do you always fight for fun?" She shouted.

He laughed again. "I fight for the fun of it because it entertains me. Now get ready." He told her.

Brittany sighed. "Fine but I think your making a big mistake." She warned him. She pointed her sword to the left at a diagonal. "Come, Bailia Aira." Her sword transformed in a fire sword and air sword only linked by a silver chain. Brittany now carried her iPod everywhere with her. She thought of a song and it played. She went into a fight position.

Kenpachi laughed. "Go ahead and take the first strike."

_Brittany, be careful, sweetie. This guy seems to be crazy for a fight. _She heard Bailia Aira say.

'I know I'll be careful for you.' She told her zanpakuto. Brittany pulled her spiritual pressure together. Orange outline with black spiritual pressure came around Brittany, circled around her. She ran at Kenpachi and aimed for cutting a slash down his chest. She slashed his chest and blood came out. Brittany flipped back avoiding Kenpachi's sword coming down on her. "Bailia, Sona de Laria." She yelled. Her fire sword merged with her left arm. Kenpachi slammed down on her left arm. Brittany set his blade a fire.

Kenpachi laughed. "Wow that was pretty good. I'm going to enjoy this fight."

Brittany scoffed. "You are too arrogant for your own good, Captain Zaraki." She slammed her fist against the ground. It set ablaze. "I have one more technique I don't show or tell anyone. I guess since this is a special occasion, I'll use it. Aibilia, Cycle Around." The fire on her arm and her air sword form a circle around both of Kenpachi and Brittany. One half was fire and the other was a solid wall of air no taller than 2 feet. A circle appeared around Kenpachi. He tried to slash it but it didn't work. "No use Kenpachi." Brittany walked up not in her solid human form. One side of her was air and the other fire. She walked around Kenpachi. He jabbed at her. His sword went through the spot her heart would be but it just went though solid fire. Brittany laughed. "Tables have turned. Goodbye, Kenpachi. I hope you enjoy a coma." She sat down and she stated tracing patterns in the ground. The circle exploded and Brittany slammed the ground.

Kenpachi watched as his body set fire and the air was sucked out of him. He dropped to the ground. He opened his eye. "It was a short fight but fun. Thanks, Curtis." He looked at her solid form again. Brittany looked at him and smiled. She shunpoed off. Kenpachi closed his eyes as his pink haired little girl come and take him to Squad 4 barracks.

Brittany stopped at stream. Her body felt drained. She only used the technique a few times before. She collapsed on the ground and went into her inner world. She sat as a tiger came up to her and comforted her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Please Review. I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I get one new review. All I'm asking for. See you later. BYE!**


	10. Bankai Test: Day One

**A/N:**** I have to the The Alchemy Goddess, she is one of my fave reviewers. So thank you. As a reward, you get this chapter. I did have fun writing this chapter. I'm not good at doing fighting scenes so don't judge me. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10<span>_

_Bankai Test: Day One_

Hitsugaya's and Brittany sword clashed, sending sparks flying around them. Hitsugaya aimed for his sword to cut Brittany's arm. Brittany dodged it and deflected his sword. She jumped on his shoulders and sent him flying face forward onto the ground. Hitsugaya got up and sighed. "You have definitely improved on sword fighting instead on relaying souly on our zanpakuto. Your upper body strength has doubled since the first day. I would say that now, you are officially ready to take on the bankai test." Hitsugaya brushed off some dust on his haori.

Brittany squealed. "YES!" She yelled. "This is so exciting. Just tell me what to do." She asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "You will need to notify your captain and him and I will look over the test. We start tomorrow." After he said that, he was gone in a flash.

"YES! Ichigo did you hear that?"

A man walked out of the shadows and smiled. "Yep, that's exciting, Brittany. You get to take the bankai test." He scratched his head. "Yea, I got my bankai within 2 days. Maybe you will get your within a day." Ichigo said.

Brittany smiled and hugged him. "You are really a good friend when you want to be. I can't wait to go home and tell my friends that, if I pass, I get bankai and get to become a captain of squad 6 back in America. That spot has no captain right now. And my best friend is lieutenant of that-" She stopped talking. "Ichigo, why do you looked so sad?" She asked him.

Ichigo put on a fake smile. "It's nothing. Really! I'm glad that you get to take the bankai test. When do you take it?"

Brittany smiled at him. She walked and sat down on a root and patted the spot next to her. "Tomorrow. I needed to talk to my captain so he and Captain Hitsugaya can watch me fight Bailia Aira." She said. "I'll see you later. Bye." And she was off.

Ichigo put his head in his hands. 'What is she doing to me? Always so happy and like a light in someone's life. Her captain is right. Once you get to know her, you can't get enough from her.' Ichigo leaned back into the dirt and thought. Brittany would probably be leaving after she gets her bankai. 'I can't ruin this friendship.' He would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Brittany ran though the streets and searched for her captain. She felt her captain spiritual pressure around the corner. She shunpoed over rooftops and ran into her captain soon enough. "Captain!" She yelled for him.<p>

Jason smiled at his lieutenant. "Hey, Curtis! Why are you shouting?" He said, trying to calm her down because she was jumping everywhere.

Brittany couldn't settle down. "Captain Hitsugaya said that I could take the bankai test tomorrow! He needs you to be there to! Oh, after I get my bankai are we going straight back to America Soul Society?" She finally calmed down enough to ask him.

Jason shook his head. "No, we're not. We are staying her for a month and a half for you to try and get used to your bankai. Then after that, we go home and finish your training there, once you get fully used to it, you become a captain. How is that?" He told her.

Brittany nodded and breathed. "Okay captain. How is Captain Zaraki?" She asked in a innocent voice.

"He is still out. No one knows what cause him to be like that. His lieutenant says that he got into a fight with a powerful soul reaper that can control two elements." He realized what he just said because the only person who zanpakuto can control two elements. He put his arm around Brittany's shoulder. "Brittany, did you happen to run into Zaraki yesterday?" he asked her.

Brittany gasped. "What! I would never do such a thing captain!" She said in her acting voice then laughed. "Yes, sir but I can explain. He wanted to fight me and I fought him." She told her captain.

"Okay. He looked pretty beat up. There is no way you could beat him but then again…." He said to himself.

Brittany giggled. She sighed and stretched. "Captain, it's not my fault he is how he is. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" She waved by to her captain and started running to her favorite spot in the forest.

She settled down on a soft spot in the grass and closed her eyes. She was pulled into her inner world. Bailia Aira was waiting for her. "Hello, child. Is there anything you need?" Bailia Aira asked her.

Brittany smiled and walked over to her and hugged the tiger. "Nice to see you, Bailia Aira, I'm so nervous about tomorrow. What will you do?" She asked the tiger.

The tiger chuckled and lifted it broad shoulders that was meant to be a shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. Now go rest, you will need it for tomorrow." Bailia Aira ran back into the forest, leaving Brittany to herself.

Brittany sat on in her inner world and relaxed. She felt herself being pulled back into her body. She stretched and laid her head on the ground. She drifted into a sleep right there in the meadow of the Japanese Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked far from the Rukongai Distract. They came to a meadow that belonged to the Seireitei. They were allowed to use long enough to have Brittany take the test.<p>

They stopped and put everything down. Brittany breathed in the fresh air of the meadow. Today, she was going to take the first test of the bankai test. She was so jumpy that her heart was beating really fast. Her hair on the back of her neck was sticking up and goose-bumps covered her arms. She looked at her captain, who was as calm as can be. She looked at Captain Hitsugaya; he had on a straight face and wasn't doing anything except walking towards her with her captain.

Jason watched as Brittany sat down and breathed. He could tell that she was nervous. To be honest, so was he. He didn't want his lieutenant hurt because he knew that she is very close to her zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya walked up to Brittany. "Okay, Curtis. Do you know how to manifest your zanpakuto?" He asked her. She nodded. "Okay, then start when you are ready." He ordered and went over to Jason.

Brittany breathed. 'Okay, Bailia Aira. Time for you to come.' She lifted her zanpakuto so it was in front of her. 'Please come, Bailia Aira.' She thought.

A whooshing sound came from the sword. Brittany looked and saw a lady with a tiger skin on her head and flowed down her back. Her face looked young and covered with blue and red. Her eyes were blue and red also. She was skinning but muscular. She had a tail coming out of her butt that was blue and red also.

Jason looked at the zanpakuto. He knew that Brittany's zanpakuto was a tiger but why did it come out in human form? He wondered.

Brittany smiled at her zanpakuto and walked up to the woman. "Hello. Bailia Aira." She bowed to her zanpakuto.

Bailia Aira chuckled. "Child, you still bow to me when you don't need to." She said in a sweet voice that sounded deep but high at the same time. Bailia Aira looked over to Jason and glared at him, remembering the conversations that she and Brittany had about him. She turned to Brittany. "Child, are you sure you are ready for this task?" Bailia Aira asked her. Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Bailia Aira spread her arms and the fire began to outline one half of the meadow while air outlined the other. The walls were more than 20 feet high. Around were hundreds of boxes of every color, covered with different things. Brittany looked into the eyes of Bailia Aira. "What is the test, Bailia Aira?" Brittany asked her.

Bailia Aira smiled at her. "These boxes represent your heart, child. Each one has a different song. You must find the one that represents you and your heart. When you open one box, I will appear and we will fight until the songs ends. You will have no more than 10 seconds to choose a box. If you don't hurry, a box will just pop into your hand. When you find you soul song, then it will help you win. You will only have a sword. Nothing other than that, child. Try and stab my within my heart. Remember that a song controls how you fight. If the songs speaks to you, than there is a chance that it is your soul song and you will have that time to defeat me." Bailia Aira explained. Brittany nodded. "Are you ready, child?" Bailia Aira asked.

Brittany nodded again. "Just one thing. I want to thank you for this. I will not fail you."

"Then let's begin." Bailia Aira disappeared.

Brittany grabbed a box that black covered with white poka-dots. She opened it and the song that played with: Ke$ha – Dancing with Tears in my Eyes.

Bailia Aira reappeared. Brittany grabbed her sword and the song played in her head. Bailia Aira's left arm was on fire and a cyclone of air was circling around her right head. She threw a tornado at Brittany. Brittany looked at her wide eyed. She dodged at the last second.

'The song isn't fast enough….there we go.' She thought as the song got a better beat. Brittany ran at Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira threw fire at Brittany who dodged and tired to slice her back but she couldn't. Brittany jump back has the zanpakuto's hand came down behind her. Brittany landed wrong and fell on her butt. A pain came from her arm. Blood was seeping out of the wound. She grabbed her sword and watched Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira threw fire at Brittany. Brittany dodged but her kimono still caught on fire. She was going to have to change into her normal clothes for tomorrow. Another fire ball went straight for her face. Brittany blocked it with her sword. The song was not even half way done yet. Sweat was beating down her face. A swirl of wind came behind her. She jumped up high enough for it to go under. Brittany didn't notice Bailia Aira was this strong.

Bailia Aira combined the power to make the whip. She cracked it and sent a wave a fire and air towards Brittany.

Brittany dodged the wave. She jumped, the lyrics of Ke$ha's song playing in her heard.

'_I'm such a tragedy. With every move I die.' _Played in her head. The song had one more minute before it stopped. Brittany stood in front of Bailia Aira_. _She put one foot behind and took off towards Bailia Aira. Bailia Aira's whips were sword now. Their sword clashed. Brittany thrusted her sword for Bailia Aira's heart. Bailia Aira blocked the sword and cut Brittany's leg a little. Brittany yelped in pain.

Brittany heard the song come to an end and Bailia Aira disappeared once again. Brittany quickly grabbed a box that white with little pink hearts all over. She opened it and the song that played was: George Straight – Carrying Your Love With Me. Brittany yelped has a pained came from her arm. She was knocked to the ground with the song playing in her head. Brittany grabbed her sword and charged Bailia Aira.

The song beat distracted Brittany and Bailia Aira cut her arm again. She cried out in pain. Her sword fell out of her hand and she tumbled towards the wall of fire. Brittany stopped herself and got up. Bailia Aira's whip came around Brittany. She cried as the fire singed her around her and slowly burning her kimono.

Several minutes passed by and the song stopped. Bailia Aira disappeared. Brittany took advantage of this and grabbed her sword but she forgot about the time limit. A box that was white, blue and red popped into her hand. She opened it and American Ride by Toby Keith played in her head. She sighed because this song was okay for fighting.

Bailia Aira's whipped cracked behind Brittany. Brittany turned and stopped the whip from coming towards. Brittany dodged the attacks of the whip but she couldn't attack anytime soon. The beat played in her head. Bailia Aira separated the whip making it become two swords again. She flew towards Brittany. Brittany thrusted the sword into Bailia Aira's heart. 'Yes' she thought.

Bailia Aira smiled. "You may have me in the heart but that song is not your soul song. Try again. You get longer than 10 seconds this time. Choose wisely." Bailia Aira disappeared.

Brittany looked around. A box with skulls on it caught her attention. She decided to open it. The song that played was by Avril Lavigne – The Best Damn Thing. Bailia Aira appeared again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat around a pond, looking at his reflection. "Who am I kidding?" He said to himself. He put his head in his hands. Two weeks he got to know her. Who would fall in love within two weeks of getting to know someone? He knows that she lived in North Carolina before she died, she was going to college when she died, and she was very close to her dad. He could tell that when she was alive, she was always happy. Nothing could bring her down unlike him. He wasn't himself lately.<p>

Her spiritual pressure felt so familiar but why?

Then it hit him. He remember when he was young, he still wasn't spiritual aware but her could still able to see spirit. He remembered seeing a soul reaper that had bright orange hair like him. Her eyes were blue. She was fighting a hollow that she killed but it injured her and she died.

Could Brittany be a reincarnation of that soul reaper? But how could that be.

He put that thought out of his mind. He thought back to Brittany. The way her hair curled slightly, a smile never left her lips, her blue eyes always shining and iPod always with her, dancing to a song. Ichigo smiled. He never felt love for anyone but this girl comes in and gives him that feeling. He would find a way to thank her. 'I promise that I will thank you, Brittany.' He clenched his fist and sighed and started walking again.

* * *

><p>Jason watched Brittany battle her zanpakuto. The day was almost over. Brittany had about 5 minutes left. Several times she succeeded in stabbing her zanpakuto in the heart, extending her time limit. She just needed to find her 'soul song'.<p>

Jason had to fight a few fatherly urges to go and protect her from her zanpakuto. He was jealous at the way Brittany gazed up at her zanpakuto. Almost as if her zanpakuto was her mother. He sighed. Brittany didn't have a motherly figure cause her mother treated her like crap when she was alive. Her mother did show her love sometimes but treated her like a servant. Brittany's father was the only parent she ever felt close to her. He remembered when Brittany told him this. He knew that her memories were fading of her old life, and his too. Within another year, they would only know their life as a soul reaper.

Brittany blocked the zanpakuto's attack. She was sweating and bloody. She had cuts all over her legs, feet, arms, hands, and even face. She placed her sword flat in her hand and blocked another attack. 'What song could be my soul song?' she asked herself.

Brittany lunged to cut her Bailia Aira's arms but failed. Bailia Aira cut Brittany from behind. "You are stronger than this child, think." Bailia Aira advised her. Brittany nodded and her sword clashed with Bailia Aira's. Then Bailia Aira suddenly disappeared. The wall of fire was down and the air one too. Brittany walked over to her captain and smiled.

"I have two more days left?" She asked her captain. He nodded.

Hitsugaya nodded also. "You were very powerful in there. Good job, Curtis." He said to Brittany.

Brittany nodded and walked over to a root. She looked up at her captain who was right behind her. "Did you contact Head- Captain Jean?" She asked Jason.

He shook his head. "I was too busy watching you fight. I'll contact her when you have rested." He smiled and told Brittany to rest for now.

He walked over to Captain Hitsugaya. "What do you think of her fighting ability against something she loves?" He asked the young captain.

Toshiro shrugged. "It looked like she was holding back a while at first then she spiritual pressure boasted and she started fighting better. Captain Aldean, can you answer something for me?" Toshiro looked at the taller captain.

Jason nodded. "Whatcha' need, shorty?" he asked Toshiro.

Toshiro felt a vein throb. "Please refined from calling me 'shorty.' Anyway, Brittany's spiritual pressure feels familiar. It feels like a lieutenant's who died a few years back. Her name was Maylin Heshi. She was loved by everyone in the Seireitei. Her personality seems a little bit like Brittany's.

Jason tilted his head. "Do you think?" He asked the captain.

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, but she died about 15 years back. How old is Brittany?" He asked Jason.

Jason thought for a minute. "She was 14 when she died. That can't really be possible. The time space is impossible. The essence of a soul can't reincarnate that fast." Jason said in a calm voice.

Toshiro shrugged. "As I said, Maylin fits Brittany. Brittany acts like Maylin and Brittany is the lieutenant of squad _8_. Maylin was the lieutenant of squad 8 before she died." Toshiro explained.

Jason sighed. "There is only one way to find out." He said.

Toshiro nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Okay, you have some stuff to think about. Could Brittany be the reincarnation of Maylin? That makes me want to clear up some stuff. In chapters 1 and 6, it said Brittany died a few years back. I decided to change that to a year ago. Brittany could be consider a prodigy or something. She was taught a lot of stuff in that year most definitely. Lets see what happens in the next chapter. "Bankai Test: Day Two". Hope you like the chapter. Please REVIEW! **


	11. Bankai Test: Day Two

**A/N: I'm happy today! Happy that I get to upload this chapter!** **Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Don't worry guys, I already have the bankai test stuff done. I am on Chapter 14 actually. And speaking of chapters, I have decided (I kinda hope that it wouldn't come down to this but...) that once I have a chapter done I will upload a chapter. Example - Once I finish chapter 14 I will upload chapter 12. Why is because I haven't work on the story in a while and I need to, so this kinda helps me and you. I finish a chapter and you get a chapter. I think the usually wait will be like 2 to 4 days of wait. I have school and family and stuff. Anyway enough of my talking, *points below* there is a chapter waiting to be read. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11<span>_

_Bankai Test: Day Two_

Brittany woke up and the sun shone in her face, making her smile. She looked around with memories flooding back to her head. Her captain was sleeping with her hat on his face and his hands intertwined on his stomach. Captain Hitsugaya was sleeping on a root by a tree north of the meadow. Brittany chuckled.

She walked over to her captain, knowing that he can't sense spiritual pressure well. She bent down on her knees and went to his ear. "HEY CAPTAIN! WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!" She yelled in her captain's ear.

Jason woke up with a jolt and rolled over on to the ground. He got up and yawned. "Brittany, you never get up this early. You always say that you get up at 9." He said to her.

Brittany chuckled and smiled. "I lied. I get up around 6 to 8 but never 9 unless I stay up late." She smiled at her captain.

Jason scoffed. "You need sleeping pills. Come on, let's get this over with. Tomorrow is the last day and hopefully you will get your bankai, Curtis. Call your zanpakuto and go ahead."

"Too late, Jason Aldean but I'm already manifested." Bailia Aira called out from behind him.

Jason jumped up with a shocked look on his face. He scowled at the zanpakuto. "You really need to be careful, Bailia Aira." Jason snapped at the zanpakuto.

Brittany giggled. "Okay. Come on, Bailia Aira. I'm ready to listen to some music and fight." She said while sliding her hands against each other in excitement.

Bailia Aira laughed. "Child, you are so funny sometimes." Bailia Aira said and walked over her.

The wall of fire and air came up and blocked the captains away from Brittany and Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira turned to Brittany. "Okay, child. Today, we continue what we started yesterday. Are you ready?"

Brittany nodded and picked up a box. "Let's get this started." Brittany said. Bailia Aira smiled and disappeared. Brittany looked at the box and saw it was cover with just a color of blue and black. She opened it and the song that played as by Rascal Flatts – What Hurts The Most. Brittany grabbed her sword brought it in front of her as Bailia Aira appeared.

Bailia Aira arms were covered with fire and air. She sent a wave of fire at Brittany. Brittany plugged her sword into the ground and flipped over the fire but getting her hand singed in her hand in the process. She grabbed her sword. She ran at Bailia Aira but was knocked down on her arm but it didn't break. She blocked Bailia Aira's arm of wind but she felt something run into her side and knocked her to the side. Brittany blocked another blow and flipped other Bailia Aira. She counted attacked as a whip came flying her way. Bailia Aira bulled the sword forward, making Brittany fall to the ground.

Brittany flashed out of the way as air came down on her. She gasped and turned back to Bailia Aira. The song was nearly over by she still had a minute left. She ran and jumped to avoid the whip. Brittany lost her footing and landed on her butt and got whipped in the back. She jumped up again and brought her sword in front of her and blocked another blow.

The song ended and Bailia Aira disappeared. Brittany grabbed a box that was yellow and had red L's all over it. She opened it and heard the song Keith Urban – I wanna love somebody like you. Brittany grabbed her sword and turned and blocked an attacked that was supposed to come from behind. Bailia Aira jumped back and cracked her whip. She sent it towards Brittany, who jumped out of the way and tumbled then shunpoed towards Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira flew backwards. She stopped Brittany as she tried and hit her heart. Bailia Aria transformed her whip back into swords. Sparks were sent out as Brittany's sword came down on hers.

Brittany clashed swords again, sending sparks everywhere. The fire sword began to start to melt into her sword. Brittany brought her sword from under the fire sword and turned 360 degrees to try and stab Bailia Aira. She succeeded but her reward was a cut on her arm. She jumped and clashed swords again. Going back and forth, the swords never left each other. Brittany flipped back as Bailia Aria's swords tried to come down on her head. Brittany planted her feet in the ground and ran back towards Bailia Aira. Brittany jabbed her sword into the earth and flipped and tried to kick her feet towards Bailia Aira.

The song ended again. Brittany quickly grabbed another box that was blue and had a willow tree on it. She opened and instant sadness filled her. "Why this song?" She said. Brad Paisley featuring Alison Krauss – Whiskey Lullaby.

Brittany heard fire flying towards her. She moved to the left enough to let the fire past by. Bailia Aira walked towards Brittany. Swords clashed and Brittany jumped back. Brittany planted a foot behind her and put her sword up in front of her. She watched as Bailia Aira continued to walk towards her. Brittany could feel tears coming. Bailia Aira swung her air sword at Brittany. Brittany dodged it and ran at Bailia Aira. Brittany tripped a bit but caught herself. She just walked and circled Bailia Aira, waiting for her to attack. _'We find her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life.' _The sad beats continued to play inside Brittany's head.

Bailia Aira looked at Brittany facial expression; she noticed that her fighting was off. She then knew that she was listening to a sad song. Bailia Aira sighed and ran at Brittany, catching her off guard. Bailia Aira cut Brittany's arm badly. Brittany screamed out in pain and nearly dropped her sword but she go back up and started fighting again.

The song ended again and Bailia Aira disappeared. Brittany looked around and saw a box that was gray and had a diamond shape on it. Brittany opened and Ke$ha – Take It Off played. Brittany felt wounds heal and instantly started to fight. There was never a moment when her sword was never controlling the fight. Brittany knew that this one she would succeed in hitting Bailia Aira in the heart. Brittany's eyes were glazed over with hunger for fighting.

Bailia Aira had to watch her, careful and watching every movement she made. She knew that this wasn't Brittany's soul song. If Brittany succeeded in stabbing her in the heart, her time will increase more than ever.

Brittany jumped at the moment Bailia Aira wasn't looking at her. Their swords clashed again. Bailia Aira struggled to keep her grip on her swords. Brittany nearly knocked them out her hand. Bailia Aira went to try and cut Brittany's arms but Brittany flashed out of sight. Bailia Aira looked around for her.

Brittany appeared in the air and tried to come down on Bailia Aira but it didn't work. Bailia Aira blocked and moved. Brittany was going to have to step up her game.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked around the Seireitei, searching for Brittany. He wasn't told where she was at the time. He asked around but nobody knew where she was. He noticed that her captain was gone also,<p>

He walked around the Seireitei hopeless. He passed the squad 10 barracks. He thought. He hadn't seen Toshiro around anywhere. He opened the gate and went to see if he could find Rangiku.

He heard noise coming just a few meters from him. He walked into an office; which he guessed was probably Toshiro's. He saw Rangiku trying to get a few papers done. The strawberry blonde with big boobs quickly popped her head and smiled at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo!" She yelled.

"Hey Rangiku. I was just wandering if you could tell me where Toshiro is?" He asked nervously.

Rangiku thought for a second. "Hmm, let me think. OH! He is with the Americans. They went to this meadow that is just south of the Rukongai Distract. The Seireitei owns that meadow. I bet if your senses are up, you'll find where they are. I can feel them right now. That girl is powerful. Anyway, I'm trying to get this paperwork done for my captain. I don't want to be yelled out again." She shooed him off and went back to work.

Ichigo walked out of the squad 10 barracks. He started walking towards Rukongai Distract. He was going to have to take a wild guess at where she was.

He walked as far has he could until he felt her spiritual pressure. He noticed it the minute he stepped into the woods. He shunpoed to the area she was in.

* * *

><p>She was fighting with her zanpakuto for her bankai. She battled gracefully, as if she was dancing. He thought she looked beautifully. He would sit and watch until she was done for the day.<p>

Brittany blocked another blow. They day was almost up. Brittany jumped over Bailia Aira and tried to stab her in the back. Bailia Aira moved out of the way just in time to keep Brittany from stabbing her.

Bailia Air smiled. "You did very good today, child. Hopefully tomorrow, you will have bankai." And Bailia Aira disappeared.

Brittany sighed in relieve as the wall of fire and air came down. She walked over to her captain. "Hey, captain! How did I do?" Brittany asked him.

Jason nodded. "You did good. Let's just hope that you are able to get your bankai." He hugged her and nearly squeezed the breath out of her. Brittany was barely able to breathe when he hugged her.

Brittany chuckled when he let go of her. "Wow, you really know how to hug." She laughed.

Toshiro popped up behind them. "That was good, Curtis. Tomorrow is the last day. You need to try and find that box with your soul song. I suggest you find something that means something to you and find out what it would look like if you need to find it." He said to Brittany.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you for the advice, Captain Hitsugaya." She bowed to him and went over to a tree root. She sat down on thought for a minute. She let her hearing spread out and let the wind carry sounds to her. She heard a stream nearby and jumped up. "Hey captain. There is a stream. Is it okay if I go it?" She asked him.

Jason nodded and went over to a tree and laid down.

Brittany giggled and started walking towards the stream. She listened for the sound of the water running over the rocks. Brittany was a little cautious about going into the woods alone but she was okay.

Brittany smiled but then frowned. Someone was following right behind her. She turned and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked him.

Ichigo smiled at her. "I just heard from Rangiku that you were trying to get bankai." He admitted.

Brittany chuckled. "I thought you already knew that?" She asked teasingly.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Yeah, kinda forgot. I just came out her to cheer you on."

Brittany smiled and giggled again. "Okay, would you like to come to the stream just up ahead?"

Ichigo nodded.

Brittany started walking towards the stream with Ichigo following right behind her.

Ichigo was tripping a lot on tree roots because he was keeping his eyes on Brittany. She noticed every single time.

He tripped for his fifth time and they were almost to the stream.

"You really should be careful, Ichigo. That is the fifth time you have tripped." Brittany teasingly said.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Yea, I guess I'm being a clusts today." He smiled.

Brittany turned around and started walking backwards. "HA! Like that could really happen." She said.

Brittany didn't see a tree root and dripped backwards. She fell on her butt. Ichigo went right after her and landed on top of her. The ironic thing is that, when he dripped, his head fell onto Brittany's. Their lips accidently met. Ichigo didn't realize it but he was trying to drag it out.

Brittany pulled Ichigo's head off hers. She slid out of from under him. Her breast accidently glazed under his face (she was still wearing her kimono). She got up and dusted off. "Well, there goes my first kiss." She said a little annoyed.

Ichigo's face was growing red. He got up and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. But on the bright side, that was my first time kissing someone, too." He said nervously.

Brittany giggled. "You are being a clusts today." She shoved him playfully. But then she stopped. "Why did you try to drag it out? You stayed as long as you could on my lips. Why?" She asked him seriously.

Ichigo started to turn red again. He quickly tried to think of something but couldn't. He was just going to have to admit to her that he liked her. "Yeah, about that. Listen, please." Brittany nodded. "Brittany, I like you. There is just something about you that I can't get away from. You don't have to return the feelings, I'm just glad I got it out." Ichigo felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He looked back at Brittany's expression. He couldn't tell what it was.

Brittany gasped when she heard the words. "You like me? Me, of all people you could like? There is Rukia or Orihime or even Rangiku. Why me?" She continued to ask.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Yeah, they have been with me for a while but you seem to speak to me in a way that I can't really get away from. Trust me, they are only friends. You seem more than just a friend." He confessed.

Brittany sighed. "I don't see why you like me? I don't really like to date right now, buuuut, maybe a can date. I would do it just for you." She smiled and winked at him.

Ichigo smiled, getting the message that she was sending to him. "So, you like me, too. Haha, who would know that someone like you would go for someone like me." He chuckled and walked up to Brittany. "You are fully funny."

Brittany giggled and blushed a bit. "I'm just really shy; well I was when I was alive anyway. I opened up a bit when I died." She smiled at him. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, if we are going to the stream." She ran, while still holding his hand and was making him trip even more.

They played a little bit at the stream and made each other happy. Brittany told Ichigo to leave so she could bathe. She ended having to kick him in his private area to make his listen. He walked into the woods and waited twenty minutes until he could come back. Brittany's hair was wet and it looked brown but her blue eyes continued to sparkle.

Brittany walked back to where her captain and Captain Hitsugaya were. They were asleep and Brittany didn't want to wake them up.

"Ichigo, I think you need to sleep somewhere else. I don't think my captain likes you very much." Brittany whispered to him.

Ichigo nodded and flashed off to another spot in the woods.

Brittany smiled and laid down on a tree root and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** After several chapters, Ichigo and Britt are together. I kinda laughed at the part where her breast glazed under his chin when she was sliding out from under him, lol *looks away innocently.* The next chapter is the final day for the bankai test, "Bankai Test: Final Day." You learn if Brittany gets bankai and if she finds her soul song. Should I include some? Just for a preview? OF COURSE!**

****_ Jason woke up with a start and looked around. He saw Brittany in the middle of the meadow, looking towards an orange haired man. Jason glared at the man. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily towards Ichigo._

_ Ichigo smiled. "I'm here to cheer Brittany on." He said. He put his are around Brittany and smirked at Jason._

_ Jason was about to blow. "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Her." He said in short sentences._

_****_**This is a little scene. It is close to the beginning of the chapter but it is not the beginning. You will see when you read the next chapter. See you next time. PLEASE REVIEW! *gets done on two knees, brings hands under chin, and makes a puppy dog face.* What? I need a laugh myself. *laughs.* Bye!**


	12. Bankai Test: Final Day

**A/N:**** Sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been busy doing some stuff. I have several project due for school, like a research paper, college day, and another project. I also have to say something, for some who wander if early college is real, it is. I actually go to early college. Some of the personality traits for Brittany are based on me. Okay, time to read. *points from not to story* READ!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12<span>_

_Bankai Test: Final Day_

Brittany yawned and woke up. She sat up and stayed. She thought about back to yesterday when Ichigo said that he liked her. She smiled. Brittany finally had her first kiss. When she was alive, she never had a boyfriend but some people actually liked her. Brittany did have a lot of friends and a few best friends. She missed her family and friends but Brittany had bigger fish to fry.

Brittany stood up and walked to the middle of the meadow. She felt a spiritual pressure coming towards her. She looked towards him and smiled."Hey Ichigo!" She yelled.

Jason woke up with a start and looked around. He saw Brittany in the middle of the meadow looking towards an orange haired man. Jason glared at the man. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily towards Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm here to cheer Brittany on." He said. He put his arm around Brittany and smirked at Jason.

Jason was about to blow. "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Her." He said in short sentences.

Brittany glared at Jason. "Captain, please don't be like that. I thought we talked about this. I need to make my own mistakes."

Jason scoffed. "I didn't want to make a mistake by being friends with this dude." He point to Ichigo.

Brittany sighed. "It's kinda hard to be friends when you're boyfriend girlfriend." Brittany said.

Ichigo smiled. "So we are dating." He said smugly.

Jason gaped at them. "Fine, but when he hurts your heart, don't come crying to me. Let's get this day over with so we can get your training done and go home." He stretched and yawned.

Brittany took Ichigo's arm off her and walked into the woods. She came out a few minutes later wearing a orange t-shirt that fit her curves just right, light blue skinny jeans that were totally moveable, and her white tennis shoes. "This feels so much better. I hate wearing that stupid kimono when I have to fight. It always flaps and gets in the way. No offence, Captain Hitsugaya." She looked innocently at him.

Toshiro felt a vein throbbed. "None taken." He said sharply.

Jason nearly busted out laughing. "Sorry, Hitsugaya, but she is right. I rather fight in my normal clothes than in this kimono." He walked over to Brittany. "Time to get started, Curtis. Get ready for the last fight with your zanpakuto."

Brittany shooed Ichigo away and waited for Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira appeared and smiled at Brittany. "Hello, Brittany. Today is your final day. If you don't find your soul song today, you will not get bankai. Got this?" Brittany nodded. "Let's begin the final day." The wall of fire and air came up.

Brittany grabbed a little box that was pink and smiles all of it. Brittany opened it and smiled herself. Avril Lavigne – Smile. Brittany grabbed her sword and put it over back, blocking a blow from Bailia Aira. She turned and dodged another blow. She slammed the Bailia Aira's swords and was blown back by air. Brittany cut two fireballs in half when they came flying at her. She jumped and flipped over Bailia Aira. She blocked one of Bailia Aira's swords trying to hit her mid air. 'I need to make sure I'm careful.' Brittany thought. She clashed swords with Bailia Aira. She was sent backwards and stopped and went running back to Bailia Aira.

Bailia Aira thrust her sword toward Brittany but was blocked again. Brittany was blocking a lot and not taking action. She needed to take action to win.

Brittany waited for the song to pick up speed again. When it did, she ran at Bailia Aira and thrusted an attack at her. Bailia Aira blocked the attack and knocked Brittany to the ground, make her cut her arm. Brittany got straight up and charged Bailia Aira. She surprised Bailia Aira by going around her and stabbing her from behind.

Brittany flipped back and dodged a wave of fire that was sent at her. She cartwheeled over to the right to block air from hitting her. She put her right arm just in front of her face and her sword flat on her arm and blocked attack from Bailia Aira.

The song ended and Bailia Aira disappeared again. Brittany looked around at the boxes. She saw a box with green and blue on it. She picked it up and examined it. She opened it up and everything her finally made since or at least that is what it felt like. Brittany found her soul song. The song is Unstoppable by China Anne McClain. She grabbed her sword and instantly ran towards she wouldn't go to. She hid her spiritual pressure and watched as Bailia Aira searched for her. She ran at her.

Bailia Aira turned and watched as Brittany ran at her. She stepped to the side to try and miss Brittany's blade but it didn't work. Part of her chest a covered with blood from the blade meeting her chest. Bailia Aira cringed and blocked a blow for Brittany. She turned and sent a wave a fire at her.

Brittany felt powerful, almost as if she could beat anything. She felt strong, wise, and young. No doubt that Brittany could beat Bailia Aira. She attacked Bailia Aira again. She cut Bailia Aira's arm. She was doing more attacking than blocking. Bailia Aira was finally on alert. Brittany aimed to hit Bailia Aira's heart but was thrown back. She got up again and went into the fight. They fought with blades, continuingly knocking on each other's sword. Brittany turned around 360 to trick Bailia Aira and get her off guard. It worked for only a moment. Brittany aimed for her heart but was hit the right arm and went down. Brittany pushed her sword upward and hit Bailia Aira's heart.

Everything exploded. Dusted filled the air around Brittany and Bailia Aira. The walls of air and fire came down and Jason, Ichigo, and Toshiro ran in.

The dust finally cleared and Brittany was standing but Bailia Aira was gone. Brittany was in her bankai form.

A tiger print sash tied around her waist. Her left arm was made of fire and her right air. Her hair was tied back. The blonde turned to orange, black, red, and blue. A tank top the stopped at her mid-section. Her legs had on jeans with orange and black swirls around them. Her nails were blue and red. Her eyes change from red to blue and back. Her feet were bare. She had two swords that were the size of a normal sword; they were blue and red also. Her face was emotionless. No emotion crossed her face.

Ichigo looked at her in the eyes. He saw no emotion cross her face but only saw blank eyes. "Brittany? Are you there?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

Brittany looked him straight in the eyes and screamed happiness. "YES! YES! YES! I have bankai. FINALLY! Captain, this is amazing. Now a month in a half of training and we are back home." She smiled at her captain and her blank eyes disappeared and the normal eyes reappeared.

Jason smiled at her. "That's good, darlin'. You should really be excited. It's not every day that someone reaches bankai. Especially one that is as beautiful as yours."

Brittany smile and ran to Ichigo and hugged him. "I can't believe this. Thank you so much for being here for me Ichigo. You have no choice but to take me to the World of the Living and we are a going on a date. Got that?" She asked him.

Ichigo nodded and hugged her harder than she hugged him. "Yea, we'll do that. What would you want to do?" He asked her.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Maybe go to a club. I have never been. I will definitely take you to a club in North Carolina. It's so much fun." She kept saying all these things that were making Ichigo really want to go to the USA.

Ichigo smiled. "We'll do whatever you want." He told her and smiled.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you. Now will you excuse me, I want to go tell Captain Unohana that I did it. She will be so proud of me." And she flashed away without a second thought.

Jason sighed. "Hitsugaya, go on and go. I need to talk to Kurosaki." Toshiro nodded and shunpoed away. Jason looked towards Ichigo. "Son, I tried to warn you about my lieutenant. But I think I know what club she would take you to if you do go." Jason told him.

Ichigo scratched his head. "What club will that be?"

Jason chuckled. "Long Branch in Raleigh, North Carolina."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "And what goes on there?"

Jason started to laugh. "You'll see." And Jason flashed off, leaving Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Britt as her bankai. I had fun designing it, too. I also have to confess some stuff. I have several scenes ready. I have the final scene for this story ready :/. This story will have a sequel to it, no matter how it turns out. I have a pretty good idea of how it will turn out. And oh, before I go. I would like the thank The Alchemy Goddess for giving me an idea for a scene in the story. It works out too perfectly! I love it! Anyway, please review or I will come to you in a dream and freak you out! JK! JK! Anyway just please review for me so that way I inspiration to write and you guys get more chapters. I have not finish chap 14 yet so I was nice enough to put his up. BYE! AND REVIEW! **


	13. First Date

**A/N:**** I just couldn't help but upload this chapter. I'm bored and have nothing else to do because I'm doing chapter 14 and have no inspiration at all. And by the way; If you don't like Britt's soul song, don't worry, her soul song changes very very very often and my fave music is country besides some pop and hip-hop. Anyway, enjoy the story.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13<span>_

_First Date_

Brittany walked along familiar roads of Raleigh, North Carolina. She was wearing the usually tank top with ripped jeans and a pair of brown cowgirl boots. She had one a white cowgirl hat while her blonde hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. She looked back at Ichigo and chuckled. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with normal jeans but he hand on a pair of black cowboy boots.

Brittany put her arm though his. "Will you smile? You frown too much. This is only for a night then you will be out of this outfit and back in your normal clothes soon. I just want a fun night." She put her head on his shoulder and continued to walk with him until they came to a building that had 'Long Branch' on the front of it. Brittany smiled at her. She had never been here before expect when she decorating for a New Year's thing.

Ichigo cringed when he saw the place. It had a country vibe to it and he didn't like it. But if it made Brittany happy, he would deal with it.

Brittany ran up to the security guard and paid for them to get in. Brittany walked into the place and smiled. She quickly ran other to some people she would like to talk to. Ichigo followed behind her.

Brittany started talking her head off and having fun. She walked around and talked to everyone. She rode the mechanical bull that they had and didn't have a problem with staying on for a long time.

Brittany started line dancing with a couple of friends that she made and she was having so much fun.

Ichigo was watching her and smiled. He also noticed that she had somewhat of a country twang to her voice, but just a little. She was having fun in her home where she could enjoy herself. He was going to have to take her on a date back in Japan. Maybe go out for some smoothies or something.

A slow song started to play and Brittany pulled Ichigo to the dance floor. "It's time for you to dance with me." Brittany put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew he was out of place but she wanted him to enjoy himself.

They swayed from side to side and just looked into each other's eyes the entire time. Brittany laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

They song ended a few minutes later. "If anyone would like to sing any type of song, please come on up and make sure you that song or karaoke to it." The DJ said.

Brittany quickly got her iPod out of her pocket and ran over to the DJ. She asked him if she could sing and he said of course. She told him a song and told him where to find.

The song started and Brittany closed her eyes. "_Way on down to southern Alabama  
>With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed<br>Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man_._" _ Her voice rang out over the crowd. As the song hit that beat, the crowd started cheering for her.

Brittany was happy and sang as loud as she could. She looked over to Ichigo, who was smiling and clapping. Brittany, with the microphone in her hand, she started flipped on the stage. She jumped out to the crowd and started to jump with them. "_Me and my gang. We live to ride, we ride to live. Me and my gang. Jump on that train. Grab a hold of them reins. We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang.  
>Me and my gang.<em>"

When Brittany was done, she got her iPod back and walked over to Ichigo. "So, how was I?" She asked.

Some guy came over to them and sat down. "Hi, I'm Dane. You were really good." He complimented her.

Brittany smiled at him."Thank you." And she bowed her head a little bit.

Dane smiled. "You're welcome. Do you want to dance? We could line dance a little." He offered her.

Brittany shook her head no. "No thanks. I am actually here on a date with this guy." She patted Ichigo's hand and smiled.

Dale glared at Ichigo. "Suit yourself, but next time I will not be turned down." And he barged off.

Brittany chuckled and leaned over and kissed Ichigo.

"Brittany?"

Brittany turned and saw a man with grayish/brownish hair, glasses in front of gray eyes, and a stomach that poked out.

Brittany grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran out of the Long Branch. She quickly ran down the street as fast as her gigai legs could carry.

Ichigo slowed down to try and stop her. "Brittany, why are you running? Who was that guy back there? Do you know him?" He asked her a lot of questions.

Brittany stopped and started panting. "That guy's name is Wilbur. He is a friend of my mom. I had no idea he still remembered me. I thought everyone forgot me when I died, well, everyone except my family. I thought people who lowly associated with me, would forget me within no time but apparently not." She mumbled.

Ichigo grabbed her arms and made her look into his eyes. "Brittany, understand that you took a risk to come here and have a good time. You didn't have to worry about that until you saw that guy. Now let's go back to Japan before someone starts to worry. By the way, you looked really hot dancing in there. I've never seen a girl who would really do that." Ichigo smiled at her and made her smile too.

Brittany blushed and pecked his lips. "You are really sweet. I'm sorry for ruining our date. Maybe we can go somewhere in your home town. No one knows me there so that should help some."

Ichigo nodded. "I was already planning that. We can have a simple date. I know this place that makes the best smoothies that I have tasted. We can go there and you don't have to be on edge and worry about worry people knowing you. Come on, let's head back before your captain decides to come after you and leave me behind."

And they headed back to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Okay, I have some news. This story is going on Hiatus so that way I can get more chapters done. Sorry to hurt your feelings, I just need sometime to write. y mind keeps going from "A World Together" to "A Kiss Away" to "Oh no, I have a assignment due today!' and back. So yeah. Don't worry, hopeful it will be about another 2 weeks and that is it. If you review than maybe I might post a chapter that I have done over the 2 weeks. Bye for now!**

**A Rapid Bystander: You don't need to let these poor people wait!  
>Me: Lady, look, you would understand if-<br>Rapid Bystander throws a put at me and I duck.  
>Me: Well bye. *Ducks again*<br>**

**P.S.: There is a poll on my profile page I want you to take. I going to enable my Anonymous Reviews so that way I get more reviews. Anyone can review until I get tried of freaking spammers. See you whenever.**


	14. First Day of Bankai Training

**A/N:**** I'm lucky to have this chapter out. Chapter 15 is not done but I haven't even started it, :/. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and some news at the ending Author's Note. Enjoy!**_  
><em>

**Note: I don't own Bleach! But if I did, Ichigo and Rukia would have been together way before now!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14<span>_

_First Day of Bankai Training_

Brittany woke up in her meadow that she decided to claim for her own. Yellow tulips and white daisies tickled her nose. She sneezed and smiled. "I have bankai." She said to herself. She remembered what happened after she got back after her date with Ichigo. She was fussed out by her captain but she didn't mind. She had something she always wanted when she was alive, a boyfriend. She had a few crushes but never anything big. She was always too shy to really do anything. Always had a cocoon around to cover her emotionally when she get close to someone. Brittany smiled again. "I have really changed over the year, haven't I?" She asked herself.

Brittany got up and shunpoed back to the Seireitei. She walked past a small pond that was glittering with sunshine. Lily pads were spread out over the pond and trees surround the edge of the pond. Brittany smiled and continued to walk until she ran into Captain Hitsugaya. "Oh, sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking of some other things. Please forgive me." She bowed politely to the young captain.

Hitsugaya bowed his head. "Its okay, Curtis. Please come with me." He waved his head for Brittany to follow him.

Brittany cocked her head. "What for?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "You have bankai training. You will being doing this everyday for the next 45 days." He explained to her.

Brittany nodded. "That's right. I remember my captain saying something about me staying her to train with bankai before heading home and gaining my position has a captain." She squealed while jumping up and down clapping her hands. "This is so exciting. I want to thank you for taking the time to train me." She bowed to the captain again.

Hitsugaya grunted. "Doesn't matter. Let's go start your bankai training so we can try and get you home sooner."

* * *

><p>They both walked to the squad 10 training grounds. Brittany smiled. "So I will be able to use my bankai during the training?" She asked Toshiro. He nodded.<p>

Toshiro turned to her. "You can activate your bankai now if you want to." He said.

Brittany nodded and pulled out her zanpakuto. "Ban-Kai." Her sword spilt in two and surrounded her. Dust started to surround and fire plus air exploded out. The dust cleared and Brittany was left with her bankai form. "Se Bailia De Aira." She said the name of her bankai.

Hitsugaya looked at her. Everything almost changed about her appearance. Her clothes change to a normal tank top and jeans with orange and black around them. A tiger print sash was around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail and was orange, black, blue, and red. The entire transformation was surrounded by the colors of orange, black, blue, and red. He has never seen a zanpakuto like that before.

Brittany looked at Hitsugaya with emotionless eyes. No emotion crossed her eyes what so ever. Hitsugaya walked over to her. "Good job. We will fight with bankai only."

Brittany watched as Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto. "Bankai." He somewhat yelled. Light blue ice wings formed around his back while he had a tail, too. His feet become ice and his left arm became a claw of ice. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

Brittany looked at him in amazed meet as he transformed into his bankai. She smiled slightly. "So this is your bankai, Captain Hitsugaya? I have to say, I love the ice. I'm not a big fan of anything cold but I love things that sparkle." She said.

He grunted. "Whatever. Let's get started."

Brittany went to her bag and pulled out her iPod and plugged in her earphones. She pulled out her fire sword and pointed it at Hitsugaya. The song that was playing was Country Girl Shake it for Me by Luke Bryan. "Alright Captain Hitsugaya, let's get started."

Brittany shunpoed behind Hitsugaya. The red sword was at his neck. Hitsugaya brought his sword up and moved her sword away. He shunpoed away from Brittany. Brittany ran at him and clashed swords with him. She backed up a little and said her first technique, "Feugo Prisa." She yelled and sent a wave of fire at Hitsugaya. It followed Hitsugaya has he shunpoed but it only last for 10 seconds.

He looked back at Brittany. He saw her put her fire sword away and pull out her air sword. It had a blue aura around it. Brittany put her air sword in the air and swiped it in the air several times. "Aire Helado." 3 air swords appeared above Brittany. Cold air was floated off them. 'Iced Air.' Brittany thought. She put her right hand up and sent one flying at Hitsugaya. He didn't see it until it slashed his arm a little. The sword was a cold as ice. He felt his blood turn cold when it made contact with her skin.

Brittany ran and flipped towards him, the swords following behind her. She grabbed one of her cold air sword and threw it Hitsugaya. He cut the sword and it shredded into the air. Brittany growled and threw her last one at him but he dodged it by floated up into the air. "Hyōryū Senbi!" Hitsugaya yelled and sent it towards Brittany. She gasped when she was trapped in ice.

"Damn it." She said. 'Think, dummy, think.' She thought. Brittany broke her left arm free and grabbed her fire sword. She stabbed the ground and yelled, "Traer Feugo Caliente!" Fire columns came up out of the ground and surround both her and Hitsugaya. Part of a fire column came over to Brittany and burned the ice away. Brittany sighed in relieve and put both of her sword away. She put her left hand up and some fire formed around it. Brittany threw a ball of fire at Hitsugaya and watched him dodge it.

Brittany controlled the fire columns to send fire at Hitsugaya. Every time the fire touched his ice wings, they would melt away but would reform right after. Brittany mentally cursed herself. She sent the last of the fire columns at Hitsugaya and pulled her sash off. She whipped it and it turned into a whip. She cracked it at Hitsugaya and watched as several little fires started to appear on him."Aire se enfria Fuego." As this was said, air spheres appeared around the fire. Brittany whistled a little and watched the fire inside the sphere blow up, bring pain to Hitsugaya. Brittany smiled and shunpoed of ever to him. She flipped him over her head and watched his bankai disappeared.

Brittany frowned. "Aww, did you really have to seal up your sword now?" She complained.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Yes. You better do the same for yours."

Brittany giggled and sealed up her zanpakuto. "That's was fun. I had several other abilities but I didn't want to really hurt you." She said.

Hitsugaya grunted once again. "Whatever. I would say that was a good fight. You have a really powerful bankai."

Jason Aldean walked into the clearing. "Wow, that was really cool, Curtis." He patted her on the back and pulled her into a hug.

Brittany smiled up at her captain. "Thanks, captain."

Jason looked down to Hitsugaya. "Um…Toshiro…the captain of squad 12 agreed to run the test."

Brittany cocked her head. "What test?" She asked.

Toshiro sighed. "Your spiritual pressure is very familiar, Curtis. Your captain asked our captain of squad 12 to run a test to see if you are a reincarnation of Maylin Heshi."

Brittany gaped at the two guys. "Why would you do that?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know but as your captain, I have full authority of you, got that?"

Brittany nodded and walked to the edge of the meadow. "Yes, sir." She walked off as her captain followed behind her to make her go to the squad 12 barracks of the Japanese Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Okay the news: Be warned that around chapter 20 there will be a huge time skip, maybe two to three weeks. I need to get this done and all so that way I can start 'A World Together.' I need for Brittany to go her second date with Ichigo, they get some news after they do something, and Brittany heads home to the America Soul Society. Be warned that there will be somewhat of a lime around the ending chapters, :/. Yea, and something I want to do for my fave reviewer (T.A.G) If i get a review from you on this chapter, than I'm going to PM you with a little news that you may like. Well, bye guys! And Please review!**


	15. The Test

**A/N: Okay, right now I'm in school suppose to be doing work but I'm not. Hahaha. Any this is the 15th chapter of 'A World Apart.' I liked writing this chapter because of a dream part. The dream is suppose to go on for several hours but it seems more like a few minutes. And you learn a little bit more about the American Soul Society for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 15<span>_

_The Test_

Brittany walked into the squad 12 barracks for the Japanese Soul Society. She was a little scared of what this squad may do or something. She looked back to her captain. "Do I really have to do this?" She asked him.

Jason looked down to his lieutenant. "Yes, I'm curious to know." He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. I think."

Brittany's eyes got wide. "You _think_?"

Jason laughed. "Don't worry, Curtis."

Brittany sighed. She looked back at the little white haired captain. She sighed again and just continued to walk until they came to the squad 12 barracks. She walked into the barracks and walked to the Research and Development department in the barracks.

This girl with navy blue hair that was braided in a ponytail and hanging down her back. Her outfit was short but she had on a lieutenant's badge. Brittany smiled at the girl and bowed a little.

The girl nodded. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Mayuri-sama is waiting for you."

Hitsugaya nodded to the girl. "Thank you. Curtis, this is Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of the 12th squad." He explained.

Brittany nodded. "Hello."

Nemu nodded. All four of them started to walk to where the test for Brittany would run.

They walked into the building. Brittany looked around and saw many electronics around. Brittany looked at her captain. "Captain, squad 2 has nothing like this but considering they only do research on stuff…" Her voice trailed off when they walked into a room that had one huge computer and a piano keyboard.

Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow then looked at Jason. "What is your lieutenant talking about?" He asked.

Jason sighed. "Our squad 2 is like your squad 12. Our squads are different from yours. For example, our squad 10 is the Medical squad."

Hitsugaya thought for a moment and replied, "Interesting, I guess that with different soul societies have different things for their squads."

Jason smirked as Brittany screamed. "Looks like Curtis found the captain of this squad."

Brittany came running out of the room and head behind her captain. "Captain! I saw this dude with like this thing around his head and it was blue with gold rimming. His face is plastered with black and white make-up and he didn't have normal ears."

Jason glared at the captain of squad 12 as he walked out of the room.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked out of the room and was smiling. "Well, I must say, I didn't mean to scare the little girl. All I did was turn around in my chair and smile. You Americans scare so easy."

Jason continued to glare at the weird squad 12 captain. "You are one freaky dude."

Mayuri smiled at him. "Why thank you. I wonder if I could test on the girl after you find out if she is the reincarnation of Maylin Heshi. A two element zanpakuto is so interesting and plus she is an American. I would love to see what is in her blood." Mayuri started at Brittany in delight.

Brittany cringed and came from around her captain. "For your information, I'm Irish, German, Scottish, French, English, and Indian. I'm from North Carolina in the United States. You have no right to test on me in whatever way." Brittany crossed her arms under her normal sized breast.

Mayuri chuckled. "Feisty one I see. Oh well, let's get this over with. I don't really see the need to really do this but I don't care either. Nemu!"

Nemu appeared next to Mayuri. "Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

Mayuri walked along telling Nemu to get the test equipment ready for the test.

Brittany watched as a table rose next to the computer. It was like an operating table in a hospital. She ran her hand over it. It was cold and new. Brittany sat down on it table and waited for what was going to happen next.

Jason looked at Brittany with a concern look on his face. He walked over to her. "Curtis, it's okay. Just relax and everything will be okay."

Brittany nodded at her captain and laid down on the table. She looked over at Mayuri, who was bringing something up on the computer. Mayuri walked over to Brittany. "Okay, you just lay there and I'll do the testing."

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes. She felt something cold touching her arms but ignored it. She heard something start up and felt really sleepy. She soon fell into a sleep and started to dream.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany was looking around at a reward dance that her middle school did for students. She saw a black hair boy with green eyes. She involuntary waved to him. "RAIN!" She heard herself yell at the boy. <em>

_ He started walking over to her. "Hey Britt, are you going to go find Ash?"_

_ Brittany cringed at his tone. "Stop it. You and Ashley are both my best friends._

_ Rain rolled eyes. "I don't care anyway, you want to dance?"_

* * *

><p><em>The scene changed and Brittany was sitting at home with earphones in her ears. She faintly heard someone calling her name. She yanked out the earphones. "What!" She yelled.<em>

_ She didn't hear any answer. She went back to what she was doing until her phone rang. She picked it up and heard no answer. Brittany smiled and got up and went to her sister's room. Her sister was holding the phone to her ear but wasn't saying anything. Brittany leaned against the door frame. "Little one, are you calling me when you don't need to?" She asked teasingly._

_ Her sister smiled at Brittany. "Did I scare you?"_

_ Brittany shook her head. "Nope."_

* * *

><p><em>The scene changed another times but this time Brittany was in a place that she didn't recognize.<em>

_ "Brittany!" Brittany turned around and saw the same boy with black hair approaching her. _

_ Brittany felt herself getting up from where she sat in the grass. The boy had a radio with him. Brittany smiled at him. "What song do you have this time for me to listen to, Rain?" She asked him._

_ Rain smiled at her. "I Don't Want This Night To End by Luke Bryan. It's really good song." He hit a button on the radio player and the song started to play. He grabbed Brittany's hand and started to swing her around. "Come on, I know how you love to dance." He started spinning her in and out of his arms._

_ Brittany pulled herself away from Rain. She spun around and moved her legs to the beat. At a certain point, she did a cartwheel and hopped up and down._

_ Rain smiled again and ran and picked her up. "Hey, put me down." She yelled at the top of her lungs. Rain laughed and sat her down right in front of him. He didn't notice how he put her down. She was staring up at him with her sparkling sea-blue eyes. He couldn't help himself. He started to lean in to kiss her but Brittany pulled away and started to dance to the song again._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany found herself in another place. She was in her room at her dad's. She felt herself get up and started walking towards her dad's room. She found him laying in his bed with a movie playing. She jumped up onto his bed and watched him. "What are you doing, daddy?" She asked in a quiet playful voice.<em>

_ Her dad stared at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked in a little bit of a playful voice._

_ Brittany shrugged. "I won't kwow." _

_ Her dad started continued to stare at her until he took his leg and kicked her side playfully._

_ Brittany grabbed his leg but he didn't do anything. She giggled. "I love you, daddy."_

_ Her dad nodded. "Love you, too."_

* * *

><p>Brittany shot straight up from the table. She looked over at her captain who was starting to dose off. She rolled eyes and turned to Mayuri. "Can you tell me anything?" She asked him.<p>

Mayuri turned to Brittany. "I have to wait for the 'cowboy' to wake up to give me the go to give you the results."

Brittany started to fell herself steam. Her captain told this crazy dude not to tell her the results. She walked over to her sleeping captain. "Captain! Wake your lazy ass up before I call Head-Captain Jean and tell her!"

Jason jumped up and started breathing heavy. He narrowed his eyes at Brittany. "Don't you even dare, Curtis. Why did you wake me up?"

Brittany crossed her arms on her chest. "To wake your lazy ass up, captain. I want the results."

Jason grunted. "Well, Toshiro left about an hour ago. Tell the results."

Mayuri pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm afraid to say but…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: WARNING CLIFFHANGER, wait, am I to late to warn you? Dang it! Anyway, you saw some of Britt's memories. I like writing the third one. BTW: I just like the name Rain for a guy. Don't ask why, even I don't know why. Also, Rain will... Wait I can't tell you! Just wait and see. But below, I'm going to include the squad stuff for the American Soul Society.**

Squad 1 – Head Squad  
>Squad 2 – Research Department<br>Squad 3 – Normal Squad  
>Squad 4 – S.W.A.T Team (stealth force)<br>Squad 5 – Normal Squad  
>Squad 6 – Normal Squad<br>Squad 7 – Strongest Squad (Direct Combat Squad)  
>Squad 8 – Normal Squad<br>Squad 9 – Normal Squad  
>Squad 10 – Health Squad<br>Squad 11 – Normal Squad  
>Squad 12 – Normal Squad<br>Squad 13 – Main Guard or Protection of the American Seireitei

**Yeah, definitely some changes. I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Oh! If T.A.G got my message on the other chapter, then great, just review.**


	16. Memories and Meetings

**A/N: I'm very sad in the lack of reviews but not so sad at the people viewing my story. Something I look forward to every time I get on here, is a review. Anyway, this chapter is called "Memories and Meetings." You'll find out why. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 16<span>_

_Memories and Meetings_

Mayuri pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm afraid to say but you are the reincarnation of Maylin Heshi"

Brittany gasped and scowled at him. "Damn you. How can you be afraid to say that?" She yelled.

Mayuri just stared up at the ceiling. "Well I have to say that Maylin was a very odd character. Always jumping around whenever you her. Those huge things on her chest could have had a mind of their own. And that orange hair plus blue eyes. I wish I could have used her for experiments."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever, did she have like a best friend or something that I can talk to about her?" She asked Mayuri.

He continued to stay are the ceiling. "This was a very boring test. If I remember correctly, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Brittany shunpoed away and went over to the squad 10 barracks. She was trying to understand the fact that her soul essence is that of a Japanese soul reaper. She didn't know much about Maylin Heshi but she did know that she was powerful for a lieutenant, she had orange hair that came down to her butt, sea blue eyes, huge breast, and her best friend with Rangiku Matsumoto. She wasn't really surprised at that fact.

Brittany held her breath while she walked along the hall of squad 10's barracks. She wanted to talk to Rangiku about Maylin and see what she could find out about her. Brittany knocked on the door of her office. "Um…Lieutenant Matsumoto, could I come in to talk to you?" She heard someone tripping over stuff within the room.

Rangiku answered the door. "Oh, hello Brittany, come on in." She said cheerfully.

Brittany smiled at her and walked into the office. It was fairly simple. A desk was near a big window, bookshelves lined that entire wall. A couple couches surrounded a little table. Brittany made herself comfortable on one of them. Rangiku sat right in front of her. She pulled something out of her breast. "Sake?" Rangiku offered.

Brittany blushed and shook her head. "No thanks, I don't drink and I'm too young anyway."

Rangiku laughed. "Okay, sweetie, what did you need to talk about?"

Brittany looked up at Rangiku and sighed. "I found out just yesterday that I am a reincarnation of Maylin Heshi. I heard that you were her best friend." She noticed Rangiku hand gone tense. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little about her." She asked Rangiku.

Rangiku tensed up at the mention of her former best friend's name. She had known Maylin since she was young. "Brittany, how do you know that you're a reincarnation of Maylin?"

Brittany shrugged. "Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi kinda ran a test on me at the request of my captain and yours."

Rangiku sighed. She got up and walked over to a bookshelf. She pulled out a book that was red, but on the front had the word memories in fancy cursive and around it were elegant white swirls with tiny leaves on them. The cover was pretty to Brittany. Rangiku sat back done. "I have some stuff written in here about Maylin. This was our book that we put all of our private stuff in. Well, here is her story…"

_*51 years ago…*_

Maylin Heshi, lieutenant of squad 8, was walking down a hall. She walked into the office of her captain. She felt a vein throb when she saw her captain laying drunk on the floor. "Kyoraku-taicho!" She yelled.

Kyoraku opened his eyes slightly. "Oh, hello Mailin." He slurred.

Maylin clenched her fist, about ready to punch her captain. "Taicho, you need to stop drinking. This is the second time this week. I'm going to tell Unohana-taicho about this." She told her captain.

Kyoraku sat up. "Really, Maylin, would you really do that to your dear old taicho?"

Maylin rolled her eyes. "Yes taicho, I would do that. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get as far as I can away from you, taicho." Maylin bowed to her captain and walked away. She heard her captain tripping over stuff in the office. She sighed. Her captain had a big problem with drinking a lot of sake.

Maylin walked out of her barracks and shunpoed over to squad 10. She walked in and ran into Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Oh sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, I was just wondering if Rangiku was around." She asked him.

Hitsugaya sighed then put his arms across his chest. "Yes, she is around. Not doing her paperwork is more like it." He walked around Maylin and didn't look back.

Maylin turned around and looked back at him. He was always a grump and never loosened up at all. Maylin sighed and continued to walk down the halls. She came to the office and slid open the shoji doors. "Hey, Rang-chan, what are you doing? Are you even here?" She called.

Rangiku knew Maylin was coming. Rangiku concealed her spiritual pressure and tried to sneak up on Maylin.

Maylin didn't feel Rangiku until the last minute. She pulled out her zanpakuto and placed it at Rangiku's throat. "Rang-chan, you know never to sneak up on me."

Rangiku swallowed. "Um…sorry. Come on into the office so we can talk." Rangiku motioned Maylin into the office. She sat down on the yellow couch and made herself comfortable. "So May-chan, how is life with Kyoraku-taicho?"

Maylin rolled her eyes. "Not great, he has a serious drinking problem. I'm sicken tired of it. I will tell Unohana-taicho." Maylin clenched her first.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "May-chan, don't worry about Kyoraku-taicho. Anyway, have you talked to Shiba-fukotaicho?"

"Kaien-kun? No, not yet, I really love spending time with him. I swear I'm falling in love with him, too bad he is married to the third seat of squad 13."

Rangiku rolled her eyes once more. "May-chan, listen to me; don't fall in love with a married man. It is too dangerous." Rangiku put her hands on Maylin's shoulders and started shaking her. "May-chan, get your head together!" Rangiku shouted in her ear.

Maylin cringe. "Rang-chan, you don't have to yell but I can't help it. Kaien-kun is just so cute plus in the World of the Living I would be consider 25, so I can still act like a teenager." She pointed out. Maylin got up and walked over to the door. "Oh, Rang-chan, Ichimaru-taicho is right outside the door." She waved bye to Rangiku and walked out. She made her way down the hall.

Maylin shunpoed over to squad 13 barracks. She wanted to see Kaien again. She walked into the hall and felt Kaien's spiritual pressure not to far off. She walked towards that direction and opened a shoji door. She saw Kaien talking to a little girl with black hair hanging against her head, a bang between her eyes, and huge, adorable violet eyes. She walked over to Kaien and smiled at him. She felt weak in the knees when he looked at her with his green eyes, his black hair shaggy but spiky looked. He had muscles most definitely. "Hey Kaien-kun, who is the little cutie?" She bent down to be eye level with the girl.

Kaien smiled at Maylin. "Oh, hello Maylin-san, this is Kuchiki Rukia. She is the new recruit we got. Rukia-san, this is Heshi-fukotaicho. She is the fukotaicho for squad 8. She hangs out around her a lot which I still don't know why." He thought while looking at Maylin.

Maylin smirked. "Well, maybe I just want to. Do you have a problem with that, Kaien-kun?" She asked while smirking and she crossed her arms under her breast.

Kaien laughed. "Not what so ever. We are good friends; anyway, I'm going to take Rukia-san to meet Ukitake-taicho." He grabbed Rukia and took her out the door and he smile back at Maylin. "See you later, Maylin-san." He waved and left.

Maylin sighed. "That little girl is so adorable. Ugh, I was Kaien-kun wasn't married." She muttered to herself.

_*10 years later…*_

Maylin sat in her chamber, she was thinking. "I can't live with myself if I don't at least tell Kaien that I love him. I'm positive that I love him. I will tell him tomorrow. At least he will know." Maylin smiled and laid down for bed.

_Next day…_

Maylin walked up to Kaien. "Hey Kaien, can I talk to you?" She asked him.

Kaien waved at Maylin. "Sure, what do you need to talk about?" He sat down on the grass below him.

Maylin softly plopped on the ground. "Kaien, I know that you're married to Miyako-san, but I want to tell you something. I don't want this to ruin anything; I just want to get it off my chest before something happens to one of us. Kaien, I love you. There I said it. Please don't be mad at me."

Kaien's mouth gaped at Maylin. "You love me? But how? We are just best friends?"

Maylin nodded. "I just feel something more and that is it. Kaien, I want to continue to be friends with you. Like I said, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I couldn't live with myself if I never told you."

Kaien started to back up a little. "I'll see you later, Maylin." He turned around and walked away, leaving Maylin behind.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Kaien." She waved bye weakly and went back to her barracks.

_Next Morning…_

Maylin was crying. "Why Kaien?" She yelled. The night before, Kaien Shiba was killed by Rukia Kuchiki because he was being possessed by a hollow. Maylin nearly broke into tears when she heard about this. She was just happy she told Kaien that she loved him. "I glad I told you but why did you have to go? If we ever met again Kaien, please I want you to be with me." She told the air.

_*41 years later…*_

Maylin was sent to World of the Living because they sensed an Adjuchas in Karakura Town.

She shunpoed around searching for it until she found it. It had horns on its head, three stripes down its white mask, and had a normal body just with dark purple fur and a hole in the middle of its body. Maylin slashed with it several times. After a hectic battle, Maylin finally succeed in killing the hollow but its claws drove themselves into her chest. Now she was going to die for sure. She didn't know but she was happy to be dying. She would die peacefully. In her last few minutes, she said, "Kaien, if you can hear me, I'm coming for you." Maylin Heshi closed her eyes and died.

_Present…_

Brittany gasped at the story. "So Maylin was in love with someone she couldn't have?" She asked Rangiku.

Rangiku nodded. "Maylin was totally in love Kaien Shiba. Some say that Ichigo looks and acts at lot like him. Maybe Maylin got her wish and she is with Kaien. If Ichigo is a reincarnation of Kaien, then Maylin is happy." She smiled weakly.

Brittany nodded. She thanked Rangiku and walked out of the squad 10 barracks and shunpoed off to a meadow that she loved so much.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat down in her meadow. She felt the soft grass beneath tickling her. Her blonde hair spread out around her head, creating almost mane like object. Brittany smiled as the sun hit her face, warming her inner core and the air around her. Brittany loved the heat when it was slightly cold outside. She could just sit around and enjoy the hot sun on her face.<p>

Brittany decided to go to her inner world and enjoy sometime with Bailia Aira. She relaxed and closed her eyes and was in her inner world within seconds. She looked around at the same trees; she saw oaks, pines, maples, and others. She saw little flowers starting to bloom.

Brittany looked around but didn't see Bailia Aira at all. She was almost alone but at the same time she wasn't. "Hello? Is anyone there? Bailia Aira?"

She heard a rustle behind her and turned around and saw an orange haired woman with sea blue eyes and a huge chest. Brittany cocked her head. "Who are you?"

The woman walked up to Brittany. Brittany was being cautious but didn't know what to do since this was her inner world.

The woman stopped about 5 feet away from Brittany. "Seriously, Brittany? After all you have heard about me, you don't know who I am?" The woman asked her.

Brittany nearly fell on her butt. She looked at the woman closely. Her voice was almost like soft sweet bells. Brittany thought. "Are you Maylin Heshi?" Brittany asked the woman.

The woman nodded. "I am indeed Maylin Heshi."

Brittany gasped. "But how? You are supposed to be dead or me or whatever. Just how?"

Maylin walked up to Brittany and sat her down. "Brittany, I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else." Brittany nodded. "Okay, when I died, I just died. Our soul essence is special in some way. As you can see me, I could see the person I reincarnated from. I think this essence shows a person who they reincarnated from. Anyway, that is why you are able to see me."

Brittany put her hand on her chin and thought for a second. "So, you know everything that happened to me in the past? With my mom and dad and sister, and even my grandfather?" Brittany blushed a little.

Maylin nodded. "All of that. When your mom would hit you and you cried, when you dad would comfort you, when your sister would get mad at you, and even when you grandfather would always be there for you. Everything." Maylin explained to Brittany.

Brittany gaped at her. "So if soul essences can reincarnate, then Ichigo Kurosaki could be a reincarnation of Kaien Shiba, and if that is true, you will get your wish of being with Kaien finally!" Brittany jumped up and nearly smacked Maylin in the face. She apologized and sat back down to listen to what Maylin had to say about what she said.

Maylin nodded. "Yes, that is a possibility. Ichigo Kurosaki does act and look a lot like Kaien and as you said, if it is true, then I would get my wish to be with Kaien." She told Brittany.

Brittany smiled at Maylin. "That's great! I like Ichigo a lot and you loved Kaien."

Maylin shrugged. "I don't know about that very much."

Brittany paused for a minute. "Wait, when you said that you saw the person who reincarnated from, who was it?"

"Her name was Polbra Sia. She was a French Soul Reaper from 200 years ago. And so on. She met the one she reincarnated with about 40 years after she became of soul reaper. With me, it was about 50 years after I became one, with you, only about 1 year. If I remember correctly, you're the one with the shortest time who found out she was reincarnated."

Brittany's eyes were wide. "Did any of the soul reapers before me ever reach bankai and become of captain?" She asked.

Maylin nodded. "About 4 reincarnations back, there was a captain who had bankai." Maylin explained.

Brittany smiled. "Okay, Maylin."

"CHILD!" Brittany turned and saw Bailia Aira behind her. Brittany smiled at her and got up and waved. The tiger ran up to Brittany and started growling at Maylin. "Who are you?"

Maylin bowed. "Hello Bailia Aira. I am Maylin Heshi, my essences is the one that is Ms. Brittany's here. If it wasn't for me dying when I did, Brittany wouldn't be here now. Another would more than likely be in her place and you would not be here."

Brittany started petting Bailia Aira. "It's okay, Bailia Aira. She will not hurt me."

Bailia Aira stopped growling. "Okay. You be careful. Child, I wanted to tell you someone is coming."

Brittany nodded and said bye to them. She went back to her body. She looked around and saw no one but she felt spiritual pressure. Brittany looked behind her and was thrown back because someone had jumped on her. She saw little pink hair within her vision. She picked up a girl that had little pink cheeks and was little. "Oh, hi Yachiru. How are you today?"

Yachiru smiled at her. "Hi Blondie!" Yachiru started bouncing around.

Brittany smiled. "Okay, Yachiru, let's get you back to Kenny." Brittany picked up the little girl and shunpoed over to squad 11 barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Okay, Maylin was in love with Kaien. I got the idea when T.A.G wrote a review on one of my chapters. I was like "That works out so perfectly." I'll explain a little bit more when chapter 18 comes around but Maylin fell in love with someone she couldn't have. Remember this line, it is very important. And bad news, all I need to do is write a little scene where Britt and Ichigo are at a smoothie shop and that is it. I have to more to do for 'A World Apart.' The next few chapters are already written, it is just a matter of separating them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please do me a favor by reviewing, it will make my mood less...gloomy, it you know what I mean. So don't be scared. For the people who favorited the the story thank you, people who have story alerts, thank you, people who do review, thank you. Now I'm starting to sound like Rukia in eppi 54. :/. Bye...**


	17. Smoothies, Greetings, and Pleasures

**A/N:**** I was bored this morning and decided to post this. This chapter is called "Smoothies, Greetings, and Pleasures" It goes in that order, ironically. This chapter is a little bit of a laugh until you get to the end. You'll see why. Enjoy the chapter!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 17<span>_

_Smoothies Greetings and Pleasures_

"Seriously, you're that powerful?" Ichigo asked Brittany.

Brittany nodded and smiled at him. "Yep! It's been about three weeks and Captain Hitsugaya said that I could beat a Vasto Lordes with bankai. I have some abilities that I haven't used on him 'cause I don't want to hurt him but yeah." She sighed and smiled again.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the blonde girl in front of him, who was smiling her head off. There were both at this little place that made the best smoothies. Ironically, it is called 'Smoothie World.' It sat on the north side of town and was about five miles from his house. It had a green roof with white paneling. It was square and simple but the smoothies did the place justice. Brittany had gotten a double cream strawberry kiwi smoothie with a little bit of raspberries thrown it. 'That girl has some weird taste.' Thought Ichigo. He looked over to Brittany. She had finally taken a sip of the smoothie.

The taste exploded in Brittany's mouth. It was sweet but a little sour, fluffy but light, and comforting but delicious. She looked at Ichigo. "This is really really good."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, this place is really popular on the weekend when school is out and all. Mind if I have some."

Brittany nodded and got another straw. She put it on the other side of the cup. "Here, we can share." She start slurping and Ichigo took the other straw into his mouth. Brittany brought her soul pager up and snapped and picture. "Haha." She giggled. Ichigo chuckled and sat back in his chair

Brittany smiled and drank the rest of the smoothie. It was all gone within five minutes. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the girl. "Ho…how…how could you drink that so fast?"

Brittany closed her eyes and smirked. "The same way I could bet you without getting a brain-freeze."

"Is that a challenge?"

Brittany smiled and looked up at him. "Simply just stating a fact, Ichigo." She smirked at him. She saw his forehead was starting to wrinkle. "You could never even think of beating me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Not smart to challenge me, you little American."

Brittany lifted a light-brown eyebrow then gave him a one sided smile. "Oh yeah? Well, Kurosaki, I challenge you to a smoothie drink contest. Who can ever finish theirs first, then they choose what we do next. Deal?"

Ichigo smiled. "You're on!" He got up out of his seat and walked inside to get two smoothies.

Brittany smiled. She enjoyed teasing him. She really liked him. Surprisingly, the clothes he was wearing made him look mature. He was in just a simple white t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He hand o a pair of green tennis shoes. Brittany sighed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her Rock Girl red shirt with a heart on it and 'Love' in cursive with sparkles on the left breast. She had on the grey vest type over coat that came with it. Her jeans were just a simple light blue and huge her thighs. Her shoes wear black flats. She smiled at she saw Ichigo coming back with the smoothies.

Ichigo put a smoothie down in front of Brittany and smiled. "Good luck."

"You'll need it, Kurosaki." She said to him. She held up three fingers. "On the count of three, One…Two…Three!" Brittany started sucking the straw of the smoothie faster than Ichigo. She watched has his smoothie left trails against the cup.

3 minutes later and Brittany was down. Ichigo was only 3 quarters of the way down. She smirked at him "Looks like you lose, Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned and glared at her. "Damn it. Okay, what do you want to do, Brittany?" he asked.

Brittany thought for a moment then smiled. "I want to meet your family, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed then a hand though his hair. "Fine." He got up and grabbed her hand. They had a five mile walk ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my family is crazy, so you better watch out." Ichigo warned her.<p>

Brittany smiled and stroked his cheek. "Trust me, I can deal with them. I have dealt with my sister. Hmm…your dad has very powerful spiritual pressure. Was he a captain once?" She asked Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, he was once. Come on before he comes o-"

Isshin ran out of the house. "ICHIGO!" He ran up to Ichigo and tried to hug him but Ichigo punched him in the face.

"You idiot! Can't you see you are about to have guest?" Ichigo screamed at his dad.

Isshin smiled and hugged the girl. "HELLO! WELCOME!" He yelled in Brittany's ear.

Brittany kicked him in his groan and watched him go down. She kicked him the head making him slam into the fence that was next to him. "Never hug me without my permission, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm American and like my space." She giggled.

Isshin smiled. "Nice to meet you. Sorry." He choked out.

Brittany laughed and followed Ichigo into his house.

Brittany watched as two girls came up. One had short ash blonde hair while that other had black down to her shoulders. The one that had blonde hair was smiling and had brown eyes. The black had on a straight face and had dark-gray eyes.

Ichigo waved at the two girls. "Brittany, this is Yuzu and Karin, my sisters." He said.

Brittany smiled. "Hello Yuzu." She bowed to Yuzu. "Hello Karin." Then she bowed to Karin.

Yuzu smiled and bowed back. "Nice to meet you, Brittany. Ichigo, she is very pretty." Then she went off to finish dinner.

Isshin ran in and tried to kick Ichigo in the face. Brittany kicked his leg back and sent him flying towards the wall. "You are a strong one. Welcome to the family." Isshin walked into the kitchen with Yuzu and started helping her.

Brittany chuckled. "Wow." She passed the kitchen and went and sat down a small couch. Ichigo sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Isshin was whispering something to Yuzu and Ichigo was scowling at him. Brittany giggled and put her heard on Ichigo's chest to calm him down.

Ichigo took his hand and made Brittany look into his eyes. "I know something that will piss my dad off." Ichigo chuckled and brought his lips to Brittany's. He started out with a light kiss but deepened. He was basically making out with Brittany within a couple of minutes.

Isshin looked over at Ichigo and gasped. "MY SON! NO! Masaki, our son is rebelling against me with a girl. What shall I do?" He yelled.

A pillow was thrown at him, hard, making him fall flat on his face. Brittany busted out laughing. When he looked at her, she pointed towards Ichigo, who was smiling and trying to laugh.

Ichigo pulled Brittany off the couch and started walking towards his room. Brittany could faintly hear someone following them. They walked up some stairs and to Ichigo's room

She looked around Ichigo's room. A simple room. It had a bed against the wall near a window and a desk beside his bed with a red alarm clock on it. He had a closet that had a sliding door and a television just in front of his bed. Brittany smiled and plopped down on the bed. "This room is really simple. Nothing like I had when I was alive." She told Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I hear whispers coming from outside my door."

Ichigo walked to the door and slammed it open. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at his father and little sister.

Isshin cringed and cracked his neck. "Just trying to make sure someone doesn't take advantage of that girl." He pointed to Brittany and was rewarded with a punch in the face.

"I would never do that dad." Ichigo said and slammed the door behind him. He sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked Brittany.

She shrugged and turned around. She opened the window over Ichigo's bed. A cool breeze was blowing around her. Her hair blew behind her, making look vulnerable at that moment.

Ichigo smiled and sat next her, pulling her towards him. Brittany smiled up at him. She put her head on his chest and just sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

Ichigo smiled at her but then frowned. "How long is it 'til you go back to the American Soul Society?" He asked her seriously.

Brittany put a finger on her lips and thought. "Maybe another week. Why?"

Ichigo put his forehead on Brittany's. "Britt, do you love me?" He asked her.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, but at the same time, I'm still young. I don't know what love is. I dreamed of having a boyfriend when I was alive. When you tripped and kissed me by accident that was my very first kiss." She said nervously.

Ichigo chuckled. She looked so innocent but at the same time, she didn't. "Would you want to give me everything you have?" He asked her. Brittany nodded. Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Then come on, I want to show you something before I do something." He jumped out his window with Brittany on his back at the moment. He sat her down.

They started walking a river. Brittany watched as they walked close to the edge. Brittany held on the Ichigo because she was on the side were the river was next to her. Ichigo chuckled and held her shoulders. They stopped after a few more minutes of walking.

Ichigo looked out onto the river. "This is the spot where my mother was killed by a hollow."

Brittany closed her eyes and squeezed Ichigo a little. "I'm sorry." She said.

Ichigo chuckled a little. "You apologize for every little thing. Anyway, I just wanted to show you this spot."

Brittany gave him a one-sided smile. "Well, thanks, I guess. What did you really want to do?"

Ichigo grabbed her wrist again and ran to an enclosed area that was remote to many people. Brittany looked around. It was a meadow that was filled with flowers of every kind. She smiled and sat down. "This place is beautiful, when did you find it?" Brittany asked Ichigo.

Ichigo sat down beside her. He put his arm around her. "When I was young, just after my mom was killed, I was exploring just a little bit. I came along this meadow and just remembered. Nobody almost comes here. I'm glad that it is still here."

Brittany smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. "You are so sweet. So this is all you wanted to do?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, I just thought this was the perfect place to do it at."

Brittany tilted her head and gave Ichigo a confused look."What do you mean?" Before she could ask anything else, Ichigo was kissing her at full force. She could feel his hands wondering her body, almost having to need to feel her. Brittany pulled away from him. "What the heck are you doing?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "I'm just trying make you happy before you have to go back."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Are you saying you want me?"

Ichigo nodded. Brittany smiled and put her arms around her his neck. "Idiot, what makes you think that I want that?" He nodded again. Brittany closed her eyes and put forehead on his. "Ego te amo."

Ichigo tilted in head in confusion. "What the hell is that mean?"

Brittany laughed. "It means 'I love you' in Latin. I took Latin in Early College. Wow."

Ichigo laughed. "I thought you said you didn't love me."

Brittany rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. "If you are ready, then I'm ready."

Ichigo smiled and put his arms around her waist. He laid Brittany done in the grass. He kissed her sweetly at first but then deepened. He slid his hands under her shirt and rubbed around on Brittany's tummy.

Brittany squeaked a little and just thought of something else.

The moon was shining in the meadow. The light brightened the night and kept the darkness away. And after several hours, two people slumped into each others arms and slept the night away with sweat all over them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Okay, the last few paragraphs were badly written. I couldn't do anything over the top but I didn't want to do anything small. Anyway, there is about 2 more chapters then an Epilogue. And the Latin thing with 'I love you.' I did not use Google Translate but I don't know if that is really how I say 'I love you' in latin. I actually take Latin. Yeah, anyway. I my gets out on May 17, so I'm going to use this summer to write 'A World Together.' I'm really excited to write the sequel to this story. I already know what the first scene for the beginning. Haha. Review please! **


	18. Reality Bomb

**A/N: Today, I'm uploading two chapters so, my ending Author's Note will be on the next chapter. This chapter is called "Reality Bomb." Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 18<span>_

_Reality Bomb_

Brittany awoke in a meadow that she remembered that she came to with Ichigo. She stood up and looked down at her body. There was nothing on her body except for something that looked like to be hickeys. 'What the heck?' She thought. She looked over at Ichigo. He was wearing no clothing what so ever. 'That's right. I lost my virginity to Ichigo.' She got to her knees next to him.

She heard something ring from her jeans pocket. She walked over to her clothes and pulled out her touch screen soul pager. "Hello?"

"_Curtis? Where are you?" _She heard some yell from the other side of the phone.

Brittany sighed. "I'm kinda in the World of the Living right now, captain."

There was no answer yet.

"Captain?"

"_Curtis, the Research and Development department of this Soul Society felt your spiritual pressure and Ichigo Kurosaki's last night. It was over the top and nearly blew the scales up. They cut it down to be y'all were…um…how do I put this…um…making love."_

Brittany gasped. "What the heck?" She said quietly.

"_Curtis, your bankai training is done. Hitsugaya said that you don't need any more training. I contacted Head-Captain Jean and I'll be going in a little while to pick up your captain long coat."_

Brittany sighed. "What do you mean 'I don't need to train any more', captain?"

"_Curtis, the old man here would like to see you. Something about a law, oh, bring your little boyfriend with you."_

Brittany looked back to Ichigo, who was quietly sleeping in the grass. Brittany sighed. "Yes, sir." She hung up the phone and went over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, wake up sleepy head." She shook his shoulder a little bit.

Ichigo slightly opened his eyes. "Hey."

Brittany smiled at him a little. "Come on idiot, we need to go to the Soul Society to see the Head-Captain. He needs to see us."

Ichigo nodded and got up. "Okay."

Brittany smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>*<span>In the Soul Society*<span>

Brittany stood in the squad 1 meeting hall. Ichigo was behind her. She bowed to the head-captain.

Yamamoto looked at the girl. "Lieutenant Curtis, you have broken a law of the Soul Society."

Brittany gasped a little. "Head-captain Yamamoto, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"There is an ancient law that was created when the soul societies were created. 'Soul Reapers from another country cannot be together.' It's law."

Brittany shot straight up and looked at the old man. "What are you talking about? You're saying that I can be with Ichigo?" She practically yelled.

Yamamoto just stared at her. "I shall offer you something. You can stay here and become a captain here or you can say good-bye to this Soul Society and go home to your Soul Society."

Brittany's eyes widened. She faced this decision once before and she knew which one she was going to pick. She looked back to Ichigo. He walked over to her. "Britt, can you please choose to stay here, with me?"

Brittany put her hand on Ichigo's cheek. She turned back to the head-captain. "Head-Captain Yamamoto, I…declined your request for becoming a captain of this soul society. I shall stay here long enough for my captain to return. Tomorrow is when he should come back and I will leave."

Head-Captain Yamamoto nodded slightly. "Very well, you may spend this last night with Ichigo Kurosaki, if you wish."

Brittany nodded and walked out of the meeting hall. She saw Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes. "Brittany! Hey! Wait!" She heard him yell.

She stopped and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm just going to spend my night here. My captain will be back in the morning."

Ichigo stared wide eyed at Brittany. "What? Wait, please tell me why?"

Brittany started to walk away but turned her head 90 degrees. "You should know." As that was said, Brittany walked off and went to were her captain stayed when she was off doing her stuff. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep

* * *

><p>*<span>Next Day<span>*

Brittany heard footsteps coming down the hall. She got up and opened the door. In the door way was her captain. She smiled at him. She looked down in his heads and saw a white long coat that had 6 on it. She pulled the coat out of Jason's hands and smiled. "Thanks captain."

Jason dipped his hat. "Don't worry, little darlin'. Congrats on becoming a captain."

Brittany smiled at him. "Thanks, I think I'm going to go say bye to someone before I go. You go on ahead.

Jason nodded and opened a gate. "Don't take long. You know how Head-Captain Jean gets when one of her favorite people are late."

Brittany giggled and smiled. "Thanks." She watched as her former captain went into gate and disappeared. Brittany sighed. "World of the Living, here I come."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19...On next page...<em>


	19. Saying GoodBye

**A/N:**** This chapter is called "Saying Goodbye." Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 19<span>_

_Saying Goodbye_

Brittany finally got her long coat signaling she was a captain. Jason went and got it for her while she stayed in the Japanese Soul Society. A stupid law forbidding that her and Ichigo could be together. Head-Captain Yamamoto's words continued to play in her head. 'Soul Reapers from another country cannot be together. Its law.' She started to tear up again. She stopped in front of the house she had visited the night before. She head a door open and Ichigo walked out.

Ichigo walked up to her. "Brittany, are you okay?" He asked her.

Brittany wiped the tears away. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry we can't be together, Ichigo. I guess we are just a world apart." She smiled at him and started to cry again.

He bent down and tried to comfort her. "Why didn't you accept Yamamoto's request to stay here and be trained to be a captain here. You could still be with me and you could be happy.

Brittany started to shake her head. "No, I can't. America is my home. When I was alive, my mom took me away from North Carolina. I begged her to let me stay at my home but she was too selfish. I always swore to myself that she only cared for me because of my dad's money and me to get her lazy butt everything. I can't leave my home. Maylin may be inside me but I am an American. Just like Maylin, I feel in love with someone I couldn't have." She bowed her head and continued to cry.

Ichigo sighed. He brought her head up and kissed her sweetly. The night the shared before they found out the law, was perfect. He would find a way to bring her back to him. "Brittany, I love you. You will always be in my heart. We gave each other everything we got." Ichigo said. He laid his head into Brittany's neck.

She stepped back making Ichigo step back. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki…but this is the last time you will see me." She waved her hand and a gate opened up to take her back to the American Soul Society. "Good-bye, Kurosaki. Call me up if you're ever in America." She stepped in to the gate with her long coat flowing behind her. She didn't look back for the fear of running back to him.

The gate closed and rain started to fall. Ichigo stood there, looking dumbfounded. He watched as his happiness left him. He fell to the ground and cried for the first time in a long time."B-b-brittany. Why are you going? Please don't leave." He yelled feeling his heart crumbled inside him. He never should have met her cause now his entire life is ruined.

* * *

><p>Brittany chocked back a sob. Her face emotionless for another time in her life. She stepped out of the gate and ran into her lieutenant. "Hello, Lieutenant Hall. How are you today?" She asked her lieutenant.<p>

The lieutenant tilted his head. "I'm good. How was your time in Japan? I heard you got your bankai. Is it neat?" The lieutenant said really fast.

Brittany sighed. "My time in Japan was wonderful." She said thinking back to Ichigo. "Get to work, Hall. I need to be alone for now." She dismissed her lieutenant and started walking towards her captain's quarters.

She opened a silver door. Inside the room was painted orange with some black in it. A queen size bed lay straight in front of her with a head board saying Britt Nic. Against the wall was a desk with a Mac Laptop. Two nightstands were against the bed. She would have to further the decoration on the room.

She went over to her bag and pulled out a picture of her and Ichigo on a date they went on. She put it on the nightstand and laid on the bed. She felt tears trying to invade again. She went over to her laptop and turned it on. When it pulled up, the picture that showed was just an ordinary windows 7 picture. Brittany took out a flash drive and put it in the usb drive. She pulled up a photo of Ichigo and her smiling at each other, sharing a smoothie. She put that has her background. "I will slowly get over you, Ichigo. I just can never get over the fact that those two months were the best I have had in my entire life. I lost something to you and I can never get it back." She turned away from the laptop and walked out of the room and headed for her office.

She got there and an entire stack of paperwork was on her desk. She sighed. 'Becoming a captain is not easy.' She thought to herself. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She pushed herself into her inner world.

Bailia Aira was right there waiting for her. "Child, I'm sorry for your pain." She came over to Brittany and looked at her. Brittany noticed that it was raining.

Brittany started crying again. "Bailia Aira, I don't know if I can make it." She confessed to her.

Bailia Aira sighed. "I'm sorry, child. You and that boy are of two different worlds. As you said, you and him are a world apart. Things will get better. You are at the top, making you one of the strongest captains in America. Don't let anything get you done, little child. Find someone else. Maybe accept that adoption of the Lily clan. Get your life in order." Bailia Aira said.

Brittany stopped crying. She smiled at the zanpakuto. "Thanks Bailia Aira. I think I will. Brittany Lily. It sounds good. Maybe I can date someone else for a while. I never know what may happen. I need to let go of Ichigo and get on with my life. Thanks." She said to her zanpakuto and she went back to her body.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid on his bed, his eyes red from where he was crying. He felt sadness take him over. 'I will get you back.' He said to himself. He was going to get her back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** The Last Chapter of 'A World Apart.' There will be an Epilogue that will be uploading tomorrow. It will concentrate more so on Brittany than anything. Anyway, I will say my final goodbyes to this story there. And let me explain something. When Brittany says she fell in love with someone she couldn't have just like Maylin, she actually means that. Maylin fell in love with Kaien who was married and Brittany fell in love with Ichigo who is an Japanese Substitute Soul Reaper. So history repeats itself, ironically. This is why some stuff worked out so well. I was originally going to make Maylin fall for...Byakuya for some reason but didn't but chose Kaien instead because of how he seams related Ichigo. I was laughing when I thought of that (also thanks to the help of a reviewer ;) ). Please review and hope you enjoyed the story! Bye!  
><strong>


	20. Epilogue: Final Goodbyes

**A/N:**** This is the epilogue of 'A World Apart' called 'Final Goodbyes.'**_  
><em>

**Note: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogue <span>_

_Final Goodbyes_

Brittany looked at the houses from the road. She remembered the vehicle that came by and shot her. She walked slowly to the house she lived in once. She jumped and went through the wall of her old room. She looked around at the room, her sheets were untouched, her clothes were still all over the floor, her book-bag was in a corner and her closet door was still open.

Her captain long coat followed behind her as she walked around the room.

Brittany heard footsteps coming from the living room. She stood still hoping that no one could see her.

A girl with brown hair to her shoulders, blue eyes the same has Brittany's, an oval shaped head, and the girl was almost 5 feet tall. She looked around Brittany's room and her eyes stopped on Brittany. "Brittany?" The girl said.

Brittany turned to the girl. "Little one, can you see me? Nod your head if you can." Brittany commanded the girl.

The girl nodded. "How can this be? You're dead! Wait, are you a ghost and what is with that white coat with a 6 on the back and why do you have a sword on your hip?" The girl asked,

Brittany smiled. "Brandi, I know I'm died but will you like to know something?" Brittany asked her. Brandi nodded. "Well, I'm captain of squad six in the American Soul Society. Each country as their own soul society and soul reapers. I died about a year ago and became a captain, got bankai, and have been to several countries already." Brittany explained to her sister.

Brittany gaped at her. "So you are here right now and you're not lying to me?" Brandi asked.

Brittany shook her head.

Brandi gasped. "That is so cool! My sister is someone who is really powerful! Maybe I can be powerful to when I come to the soul society." Brandi shouted.

Another pair of footsteps came from the living room. "Brandi? I hear two voices. Are you okay?" A woman with grayish/brownish hair walked in. She gasped when she saw Brittany. "Brittany?" The woman walked over and held her hand out, feeling on Brittany's shoulder. "You're solid. But how? You're supposed to be dead."

Brittany laughed. "Brandi can explain later. I just had to see you one more time before I lost all my memories. I'll see you later, momma." Brittany said.

"Wait! Brittany, why don't you stay for a little while?" Her mom asked.

Brittany sighed. She walked over to her mom. "Fine but I'm not doing anything for you. The answer is no to anything that you ask me to do." Brittany snapped at the woman.

Her mom dropped her mouth. "Excuse me. I am your mother. I can tell you whatever I want to. If I tell you to get me a drink, I expect you to get me a drink." Her mom snapped back.

Brittany scoffed. "Listen old lady. When you die and come to the Soul Society I will be the boss of you. Family ties don't matter. I'm a captain. I could have you killed if you insulted me. Got that?" Brittany said to her mom.

Her mom gaped at her again. "What do you mean you're a captain? Young lady, I'm still your mom. Died or not. Now come help me put dishes away." Her mom said to her.

Brittany shook her head. "No."

"Don't tell me no. Now come on."

Brittany turned around and started walking towards the window. "Listen, momma. I can tell grandpa Davis how you have acted all these years. I'll see you another time. I have several more people to visit and the next one is about to get off work soon." Brittany flashed out.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in a gigai, wearing a usual tank top with ripped pants and white tennis shoes. A man that was really tall walked out in a Burger King uniform. Brittany walked up to him. "Daddy?" She called out in a quiet voice.<p>

The man dropped his car keys when he saw Brittany. He quickly picked them up and walked over to his car. He got in and Brittany got in too. "Daddy?" This time she touched his arm to let him know that she was solid and real.

The man looked at her with hazel eyes. "Brittany? Are you truly here?" He asked.

Brittany smiled and started to tear up. "Yes, daddy. It's me. I'm truly here. I came to kinda hang out for a little while. Is that okay? You know, I talk while you drive." She asked him.

The man nodded and turned on the car. "So how long are you staying?" Her dad asked her.

Brittany thought for few minutes. "I'll be seeing a few more people. Like grandma, grandpa, Jacob, Uncle Greggory, Aunt Cachelle, and some others." She told him.

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. "So how have you been? Is everything okay in heaven?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yes, but it isn't actually 'heaven'. There is a society called the Soul Society and I'm a really powerful being there." She told him.

He nodded. "Cool, are you going to spend the night at my house?" He asked Brittany.

Brittany smiled "Do you want me too? It can be like old times. You can dropped my off at grandma's and grandpa's. I can pay you the gas money. I am paid a lot in the soul society." Brittany suggested.

Her dad looked at her. "Sure."

They drove towards her dad's house. When the car stopped, she got out and noticed that nothing had changed. They went inside the house and everything was still the same but more pictures of her were around the living room. She saw a picture of her when she was with her brother, posing for a picture. He still had two cats, Squeaky and Tig. Brittany smiled when Tig ran up to her and started purring.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and noticed that a little cat statue she gave him before she died was still there. She walked into the family room and saw that there were Wii games everywhere around the TV stand.

Brittany walked into her old room and saw just a simple bed with a small TV and a dresser with a light. Brittany sighed. Her dad was behind her and gave her a shirt to use. Brittany smiled at him and went and sat down on the bed. She got up again and gave him a hug. "Night, daddy." She whispered in his ear.

He dad hugged her back. "Night, sweetie. I guess you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Brittany nodded. "Is Jacob going to see his dad this weekend?" Brittany asked.

Her dad shook his head. "No, so you should be able to see him." He looked back at her. "Hey, have you lost weight?" He asked.

Brittany nodded. "Training does that." She giggled and watched him walk off. She pulled her clothes off and got into the shirt. She looked around the room some more. She noticed her closet door was shut. She opened it and she saw some of her old clothes that she had down here. She smiled and went and plopped down on the bed. She got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany was shaken awake by her dad. He told her to get dressed and get ready to go. Brittany got up and changed into some of her old clothes. She grabbed the clothes she wore the day before.<p>

She met her dad in the living room and they got into the car and drove to her grandparent's house.

They got there in less than 15 minutes. Brittany took some money out of her pocket and gave it to her dad.

Her dad took a 100 dollar bill. "Britt, I can't take this much." Her dad tried to hand it back but Brittany wouldn't take it.

"Daddy, that is not much from where I am. I get paid a lot during the week. Keep it." She shook her head and sighed. Her dad and went and unlocked the door to the house and they walked in.

Brittany turned to her dad. She hugged him. "I love you, daddy. I promise to come and see you another time." She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Her dad hugged her and went to work.

She instantly head footsteps walking towards where she was. Lights turned on over head. She looked at where small brick stairs lead to the main part of the house. In the doorway, stood her grandfather. He looked shocked to see her. "Britt?" He called.

Brittany ran up and hugged him. "Hey, grandpa. Don't have your usually 'Dang, forgot to lock the door'?" She giggled and looked at him. "Nice to see you grandpa." She went and sat down in a chair as her grandpa sat down in his computer chair.

He looked at himself as if he was crazy. Another pair of footsteps was coming towards. "Larry, who was-" Brittany's grandmother stood in the doorway and looked at her. "Brittany?"

Brittany smiled. "Hi grandma. I guess we have a little bit of catching up to do." She said and watched as her grandmother sat down and she started to explain everything.

* * *

><p>It was eleven thirty in the morning before Brittany left. She spent time with her grandfather and grandmother. Her grandmother took her shopping for some clothes and Brittany snuck one thousand dollars into her grandmother's purse. She smiled as she saw nothing changed.<p>

Brittany rented a car long enough to get to her aunt's house then to her uncle's house. She came to a familiar road in a neighborhood. She looked over at her aunt's house. Everyone looked to be there. She pulled up to the cub and went and knocked on the door. Her aunt's friend, Sandra answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Brittany smiled. "Uh, yes. I'm here to see Jacob." Sandra let her in and called Jacob.

Her aunt didn't look at her. Brittany went over to her aunt. "Aunt Cachelle? Are you there?" Brittany called out teasingly.

Her aunt looked at and gasped. "Brittany?" She said.

Another gasped came from behind them and Brittany was tackled with a hug from her cousin. She hugged him back. "JACOB!" She yelled happily.

Brittany explained the stuff that happened with her and how she was here. They listened carefully. When she was done, she went with Jacob upstairs to play Halo Reach with him since he still had it. Brittany smiled and saw that his floor of the house was more teenage like for him.

Brittany enjoyed her time with her cousin. She was sad that she had to leave soon.

* * *

><p>Brittany visited her uncle, who played around with her and annoyed the heck out of her. She ended up going into her soul reaper form, surprised that he could see her. She took Bailia Aira and threaten him to stop. They continued to joke around and the time came for Brittany to say bye.<p>

Brittany went to New York to visit her great grandmother for a while. She had fun with her and seeing her one last before she had to go but Brittany had a feeling that she would be joining her soon.

Brittany had one last person to visit. She turned in the car and shunpoed with her gigai in her arms. She was near a small lane. Brittany walked to the first house on the left. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps come up. A man opened the door and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, I have expected you would be visiting soon." He turned and Brittany followed.

He had coffee in his hand and was sitting at the dining room table with pennies on a napkin. Brittany smiled. "Still into your habit?" She asked teasingly.

The guy nodded. "Still have been since you died. So tell me, how is the next life like?" He asked.

Brittany thought. "Well, for the people I love, they will be welcome in my Seireitei and live with my squad. You being one of them, grandpa." She told him and smiled.

Her grandfather nodded. "Have you found your grandpa Davis yet?" He asked her.

Brittany shook her head. "I've been busy with other stuff. I guess that my memories are starting to fade more each day. Don't worry, your one person I can never forget, grandpa." She said.

He nodded. "Okay. What took you so long to get here?" He looked her in the eyes.

Brittany smiled. "I saved the best for last. I couldn't wait to see you, grandpa."

Her grandfather nodded. "Well come see me soon, 'kay?" He asked her.

Brittany nodded. "You bet. Bye grandpa, love you." She hugged him and walked out. She opened a gate and walked back into her soul society.

She stepped on the ground. "What was I doing in the World of Living just a moment ago?" She asked herself. She couldn't remember.

_The End of 'A World Apart'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: 'A World Apart' has finally come to an end. I would like to thank everyone who review. Brittany had to leave Ichigo and she is saddened by it. But on the bright side, she is a captain. The sequel to this story is called 'A World Together.' We shall sees where this story takes us. 'A World Together' may not be uploaded for a few months but I'll be thinking about it. **

**Good-Bye, my friends  
>I leave you with a wonder<strong>

_Britt Nicky Curtis_


End file.
